Through Blind Eyes
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Kim has a rare condition that affects her eyes. Her condition can't be cured, she'll have to live with the fact that people around her will gradually disappear. Right? KIGO
1. The start of it all

**New story, and it will be written in a slow manner, seeing as 1: my wrist is broken and 2: I've gotta think this through. **

**Either way this is sort of an introduction thing... so it's short but it kinda reveals what's wrong with Kim. Even though the title gives it away as well**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes**

_Past* _

"_Congratulations Mrs. Possible, it's a girl." A nurse said softly, showing Ann her first-born. The small child was wrapped up in a pink blanket and Ann could already see a tuft of red hair. Tears sprang to her eyes as she gathered the small bundle in her arms. A warming smile spread across her face and a warm comforting hand of her husband was placed upon her shoulder. The happy and proud parents looked down at their little girl, both practically glowing with joy. _

"_Honey what's wrong with her eyes?" James questioned seeing the girl's eyes for the first time._

"_Nothing serious James, she has Heterochromia but it won't affect her eyesight." Ann replied gently, making sure she wouldn't startle the small girl. The tiny infant looked up at her parents, a green eye and a blue eye blinking almost sleepily. "She's beautiful, our Kimberley Ann Possible and her eyes make her even more unique." The older red head cooed with pride. _

Present day*

Ann stared at her only daughter as the red head tried to, what she referred to, inhale her food. Kim looked up from her plate, giving her mother a questioning look, her green eyes shining brightly.

"Whut?" She said with her mouth full.

"Nothing at all honey just make sure you don't choke." Ann replied calmly and Kim resumed eating, shoving it away like there was no tomorrow. "Just curious, why do you eat like that?" She asked getting to her feet.

Kim chewed thoroughly and swallowed her food this time before answering.

"Well I never know when Wade might call me for a mission!" She said and Ann gave a nod of understanding as she left the kitchen, leaving Kim at the breakfast table. Right when her mother left the kitchen her Kimmunicator started beeping, making her yell 'I told you so' to prove she was right before answering the device. "What's up Wade?" She asked, blinking a few times at the screen.

"You okay Kim?" He asked curiously and she gave a nod.

"Absolutely, so tell me, what has Drakken done this time?" She asked and Wade grinned at her.

"How did you know it was Drakken?" He asked and Kim shrugged.

"9 out of 10." Was all she said.

"Right, well I've already informed Ron and he is on his way." Wade said and Kim frowned slightly at that but decided not to press the matter. "Drakken made another death ray."

"He never comes up with something new, does he?" Kim asked lamely.

"Not very imaginative, either way he made another ray, claiming that he'll blow up the Rocky Mountains causing a drastic change in weather and climate." Wade explained and Kim nodded slightly.

"To the Rocky Mountains I guess." Kim sighed and after telling her where her ride was landing Wade disconnected the line. Satiated but still not happy Kim left the house after having changed into her mission gear. She met up with Ron and in no time she was on board of a so-called secret plane the military had designed.

"So KP, ready for a new ass-kicking mission?" Ron asked as he plopped down next to her in the plane.

"Aren't I always?" She asked a grin appearing on her face and she turned to look at her best friend. Her grin disappeared slightly as she laid eyes upon him. She blinked a few times and even rubbed her eyes.

"You okay?" Ron asked and he placed a hand on her shoulder in concern. She looked up at him again, seeing his blond messy hair and big brown puppy eyes. Rufus even gave her a look of concern but she smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied and her best friend and his naked mole rat sighed in relieve. That sigh had been misplaced because the second it left their mouths the pilot announced they weren't able to land and they had to jump. Becoming as white as a sheet Ron strapped the parachute on his back, following a madly grinning Kim out of the plane down to the Rocky Mountains.

Kim nailed the landing, sliding almost gracefully into a cave while Ron seemed to trip over air as he landed.

"Why would you make a hide-out in the mountains?" Ron asked as they ditched their parachutes and started ascending down the tunnel of the cave.

"Why would you make a hide out in mountains you are about to blow up? That's the better question." Kim replied and the pair came to a screeching stop when they heard a soft almost sensual chuckle.

"You know Kimmie," The voice, which unmistakably belonged to Shego, sounded. "You and I are more alike then you think. I asked exactly the same question but the blue dolt didn't have a straight answer, doy." Shego said and she stepped out of the shadows of the cave. Suddenly lights flashed on, revealing an entire lab carved into the Rocky Mountains.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but we're not the least bit alike." Kim replied, sliding into her fighting stance. "Ron!" She barked looking around for the blond young man.

"I'm here KP." He replied and her eyes, slightly puzzled, fell upon her best friend, whom was only standing a few feet away from her.

"Go find Drakken and make sure he doesn't activate the ray." Kim commanded.

The blond obeyed and scattered off into another tunnel of the cave. Kim looked back at Shego and said woman had one eyebrow up. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and it almost seemed like she was checking Kim out.

"You done staring?" Kim growled and Shego merely slid into her defensive stand, not even trying to make a remark. The two went at it, throwing attacks at each other's head. Shego ignited her signature green plasma and aimed for Kim's head, leaving a claw mark in the cave wall as the red head dodged the hit. Shego growled softly, turning to face the girl again, throwing plasma at her and attacking her with her sharpened claws.

"Getting slow Shego?" Kim taunted and this made the woman up her tempo even more.

"KP!" Ron's voice sounded and the girl looked back to spot him. "I destroyed the generator and the remote thingy! The ray doesn't work anymore!" He said but Kim still wasn't able to see him.

"Where are you?" She asked in return and she quickly dodged another claw aimed for her head.

"I'm right here KP." Ron replied and the red head frowned slightly.

"Getting old princess? Surely your eyes aren't that bad?" Shego asked more in concern then actual taunt. "He's standing right there!" She exclaimed and Kim frowned even more, realising she couldn't see Ron anywhere.

"KP! Get Drakken! He's getting away!" Ron suddenly yelled and Kim was shoved to the ground by a blur. "Quick!" Ron yelled again and Kim listened to the fading footsteps.

"What do you mean he's getting away? I don't see him anywhere!" Kim yelled in return, making no move to get up.

"He's already gone." Ron said softly, sounding very close suddenly.

In the corner of her eye she saw Shego's plasma die out and the woman suddenly kneeled in front of her. She looked into Shego's bright green eyes, something she never really did. She could feel another presence and reckoned it was Ron. She knew he was sitting beside her now and she turned to look at him as well. Though her eyes widened in shock when all she saw was a blurred figure. She could make out Ron's blond hair but it seemed mixed up with his black mission gear and skin colour.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek and she immediately looked at its owner. Her eyes met Shego's again and the woman gave her a look of concern.

"Princess," She started calm trying not to sound sarcastic. "Can you see him?" She asked and her eyes motioned towards Ron. "The buffoon next to you." She added and Kim looked at her best friend again. She stared at the blurred figure for several moments, trying to get everything in perspective. Her eyes wouldn't adjust; it was like they refused to work any longer. She lowered her head slightly, disappointment clear on her face. She felt that same hand again only this time underneath her chin. Her head got lifted and she was once again face to face with Shego. "Let me ask you this, can you see me?" Shego asked.

Right at that moment a hovercraft with Drakken controlling it came bursting into the cave, crashing through the cave walls. The blue man landed in the middle of the cave and waved at the green-skinned woman.

"Shego!" He yelled in his shrill voice. "We've gotta go! Quickly now!" He urged and the woman looked back between him and Kim for a few moments. She rose to her feet, letting go of Kim's face and bolted for the hovercraft, getting into the vehicle and flying off with her blue-skinned boss.

"KP?" Ron called and he grabbed the girl gently by the arm, helping her to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked and Kim looked at the blur she knew as her best friend. She suppressed the tears she felt coming up, knowing that crying would be of no use.

"I'm fine Ron, let's go home." She said softly and the crime-fighting duo left the Rocky Mountains, catching their ride home. Back in Middleton they said goodbye and split ways, going to their own house. Kim looked back once, seeing everything clearly, everything but the form of her best friend. The tears fell this time and she headed home, softly announcing that she was back as she closed the front door.

"Kimmie, you're back! How was the mission?" Ann asked walking into the hallway and guiding Kim to the dining table. She had warmed Kim's supper and had placed it on the table.

She motioned for Kim to sit down and took a seat herself, wanting to know how her daughter was doing.

"It was easy, as always. Drakken isn't really a challenge; Shego is, of course. His plans are just dumb, they never work." Kim muttered as she stared at the plate in front of her.

"Well thank god for that! Imagine if it did work! You'd be in much more danger then you are regularly." Ann said smiling brightly at her only daughter. The smile, however, didn't stick around for all too long, seeing the look on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?" She asked suddenly and Kim finally looked up from her plate. Ann gasped loudly as she looked at her daughter; she got to her feet so quickly that the chair she was sitting on fell over. She rounded the table and pulled her daughter to her feet. She held Kim's face in her hands, staring at the red head's eyes.

"What?" Kim asked seeing the concerned look on her mother's face. "What's wrong?" She asked urgently.

"James!" Ann called and Kim's father came barging into the dining room within seconds, concern written on his face. "Could you take a look at your daughter?" She asked stepping aside to let him see for himself. Though when he stepped in front of Kim, the girl flinched slightly, stepping back as the blur came close to her.

"What is it?" She asked again, stepping away from her father.

"Honey stay calm and let your father take a look." Ann said and Kim felt her mother's hand softly grabbing her chin. Her face got turned upwards and she once again faced a big blur.

"Her eyes." Was all James said and Kim pulled herself free from her mother's grip. She ran up the stairs, tears in her eyes as she locked herself in her room.

Her parents remained downstairs; both staring at the stairs their daughter had just disappeared up.

"Do you remember what I told you when Kim was born?" Ann asked and her husband nodded slightly. "She had heterochromia but it disappeared, that sometimes happens to children. I just didn't know it would come back, after all these years."

"So it's back and she has two different eye colours. You said it wouldn't have a negative effect on her eyesight right?" James asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"I know what I said." Ann replied not sounding completely sure about her case. She looked up the stairs one last time, wondering if she had been right and if Kim was really alright despite her change in eye colour.

Upstairs Kim was panicking slightly; she could see everything clearly at the moment. She just didn't know how long it would last. She looked around her room, seeing her pandaroo and her pink bed. She rushed to her desk, pulling a drawer open and grabbing the first picture in sight. It was of her and Monique, she could clearly see herself and she could see Monique as well. _Did I imagine it all? Maybe I'm just tired._ She thought to herself and she grabbed another picture. This one was of her mother and herself. Again she could see both of the persons clearly. Though it wasn't the same when it came to the third picture.

She could see herself, a flower in her hair and a big smile on her face. Next to her was a blur, a blond, red, skin-coloured blur with a small pink blur in it. Her eyes watered up again and she started digging through all her pictures. New year's eve, everyone but her father and her little brothers. Christmas, everyone except Ron, her father and her brothers. She flipped through every photo she had, desperately trying to focus her eyes on either her father, her brothers or Ron. With no result. The longer she looked at the picture the more unclear they became to her.

She threw the stack of photos aside and threw herself onto her bed, crying. She buried her face in her pillow, sobbing softly. She eventually cried herself to sleep, not even bothering changing into a different set of clothes. She didn't care; she had bigger problems on her mind.

"Kimmie." A soft voice wafted through the air. "Kimmie." There it was again.

The red head stirred slightly, becoming aware of a warm hand upon her shoulder. She turned in her bed, facing the owner of the hand but not yet opening her eyes. She was afraid. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to see the person standing next to her.

"Open your eyes for me princess." The familiar voice said and Kim's eyes immediately shot open at the sound of that nickname. She shot up in bed as well, staring at Shego with wild eyes. "Relax." The woman said and Kim, without thought, did. She calmed down, taking the time to think the situation over. She looked at Shego, the light in her room still on due to her falling asleep so sudden. Their eyes met and somewhere in Shego's eyes Kim could see concern.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked breaking the silence and Shego sat down on the edge of her pink bed. She gave Kim a look-over and eventually looked into her eyes again.

"Can you see me, Kimmie?" Shego asked and Kim frowned at that.

"Y-yeah of course, I can see you, clear as day, sitting on my bed." Kim replied and Shego kept a stern look on the girl, making sure she wasn't lying. "Why wouldn't I be able to see you? Is it.. is it because something is wrong with me? Is it because I couldn't see Ron today in that dark cave? Is it, is it, is it… Is it because I'm going blind? Because I can't see my father anymore? My best friend! My brothers?" Kim sobbed with anger, hitting Shego against the shoulder over and over again.

The green-eyed villain allowed the anger, letting Kim hit her and cry as much as she wanted. She merely sat there in silence, listening as Kim cursed and kept repeating what was wrong with her. Shego simply looked at the red head and her green and blue eyes. Despite the tears they were, to her opinion, gorgeous in a unique way.

"Is something wrong with me?" Kim cried. "What's…. what's wrong with me?" She asked collapsing into Shego's arms, her head upon the woman's chest. Her eyes were closed but the tears still kept on flowing. "What's wrong with me?' She asked again, this time sounding almost fragile.

"I'm not really sure pumpkin," Shego replied and she stroked Kim's hair. "But don't you worry, everything will be alright, I'll personally make sure of that." The thief said determined and she stayed by Kim's side as long as needed.

* * *

_As you can see.. it's gonna be totally KiGo. DOY. Shego is already acting kinda ooc but it'll change.. she'll get her real Shego moments in this story, no worries! _

_Kim is.. not doing very well at the moment but luckily people are willing to help her =) Heterochromia means that mainly your eyes have two different colors, whether it be one blue and one brown eye or blue eyes with green mixed into them. It exists xD Anyway, up to the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Ps. I'm very aware that Heterochromia can't cause blindness xD_


	2. Shegolution

**Well here is an update on the story. I hope it doesn't disappoint.. kinda hard to write a story like this =O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes 1**

That morning Kim awoke feeling cold. She was alone in her room and alone in her bed. Confused she sat up, blinking a few times and patting the spot next to her absentmindedly. She wasn't going crazy, she knew Shego had been sitting there for a good few hours. It just took her a few moments to realize it all. She looked around the room, knowing it was Saturday and she didn't need to hurry. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, she reckoned she should freshen up, just in case.

The lights were switched on and she took a stand in front of the mirror. She looked at herself, closing in on the mirror to check her skin for any blemishes. She stared at her eyes for a few seconds, looking into her own green eyes and seeing nothing but her own appearance. _Her eyes_. She heard her father repeat in her head. She took another look, seeing nothing but the normal color they always had.

"What's wrong with my eyes?" She questioned softly and with a shrug she stepped away from the mirror. She started her daily clean-up routine, a shower, washing her hair and blow drying it afterwards whilst wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Kimmie are you up?" Her mother's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Yes!" She replied as she laid the finishing touches to her appearance. She got dressed and after 40 minutes of preparing she was finally ready to go downstairs. She walked down the stairs, walking straight into a stuffed living room. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at the people in her living room. "What's all this?" She asked.

"Kim we're concerned." Her father started, earning him a smack on the arm from Ann.

"That's not the proper way to start a conversation James!" She said before she turned to look at Kim. The red head looked at the company, Ron, Monique, her parents and her brothers were all there. "What your father is trying to say in a not so subtle way is that we know something is wrong. We were wondering why you didn't come to us immediately." Ann explained and Kim gave them a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she slowly sat down in the closest chair. She kept looking at the people in the living room with a confused look.

"Honey we know about your eyes. You can't see right? Or at least the boys." Ann said and Kim immediately looked at her little brothers. She could see them just fine, dark hair, light eyes, very similar to each other. _Doy they're twins._ Kim said mentally, not even fussing about the use of the word 'doy'. She looked up at her father, dark hair with gray in it, just as always. Last was Ron, big brown puppy eyes and messy blond hair with a red shirt and beige pants.

"I can see everyone just fine. There's nothing wrong with my eyes." Kim stated, rising to her feet again. Her parents rose to their feet as well and Ann was the first to approach Kim. She reached out, cupping Kim's face and taking a thorough look.

"Your eyes." She said puzzled.

"Are just fine and green as always." Kim snapped, pulling her head away from her mother.

She took a step back, a scowl on her face.

"But yesterday," James started and he took a step towards his only daughter.

"Was nothing, I was tired, I'm fine now." Kim said. "My eyes are just as good as always, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk." She stated and with that she left the house, the door closing audibly. She stormed across the lawn and eventually down the road, heading for Middleton Park. She had no idea why she was heading for the park; all she knew was that she had to clear her head. She strolled down the paths of the park; her eyes completely focused on the ground. She watched her own feet, making step after step, slowly. Her feet carried her deeper into the park, eventually leading her to a small pond and a park bench. It was there when she decided to sit down.

Her eyes trailed to the pond in the middle and slowly the water started rippling. Tiny droplets of water broke the surface, indicating that it was raining. Kim didn't care; she simply stared at the water and the little drops.

"Hey Miss," A male voice spoke. "Shouldn't you find a shelter against the rain?" He asked and Kim looked up at him, almost scooting off of the bench when she laid eyes upon a blur.

"No I'm fine." She said refocusing on the pond again.

"Are you sure?" He asked and he placed a hand upon her shoulder

"Y-yes now, please leave," She said her voice cracking slightly.

"I don't think everything is alright, where do you live?" He asked and she pulled away from him, sliding off of the bench.

"Please just leave me, please it's.. it's fine." She said and she watched how the blurred man took a step towards her. "D-don't touch me." She uttered and he once again reached to touch her shoulder. She pulled away again, stepping back while he kept on stepping towards her.

"Come on I'm trying to help." He spoke forcefully and Kim turned her back towards him, feeling both of his hands land on her shoulders. She shivered lightly, trying to suppress the scared feeling she had. She didn't understand it. Why couldn't she see? Why now? Why had she been able to see her father, brothers and Ron just minutes ago? She didn't know but she knew she had to act quickly. Finally she turned around, lashing out and hitting the man straight on the jaw, sending him backwards.

He landed with a loud thump on the wet ground, groaning in pain.

"Screw you." He said as he picked himself up, he spat at Kim's feet and walked away. Frightened Kim watched his blurry form walk away and she slid to the muddy wet ground. She took in a deep breath and somehow, sometime along the way she started crying. Her once again blue and green eyes watered up the rain long forgotten and falling without care. The tears dried eventually, yet the rain hadn't stopped. Kim remained on the same spot, kneeling in the mud.

"Shouldn't you be at home, wrapped in a warm blanket?" A voice spoke from behind her.

The red head looked up, immediately recognizing the voice that had spoken to her. The somehow friendly very familiar face of the great Shego held a look of concern. Kim rose to her feet, facing the villain. She rubbed her eyes slightly, trying to brush away the signs of tears that her face might hold.

"What are you doing here?" Was the first thing Kim questioned and Shego snorted in reply.

"Isn't that obvious?" She asked and she motioned towards herself. Only now did Kim notice that Shego was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. She was dressed to workout. "And I think the question should be what are YOU doing here? It's raining, it's cold and I saw you kick that guy's ass. So spill." Shego said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I… had to clear my head, go for a walk. Then this guy started talking to me but.. but…" Kim said but her voice faltered, her head lowering slightly.

"Let me guess," Shego said and she raised Kim's head by her chin. "You couldn't see him clearly."

"All I saw was a blur." Kim mumbled and Shego sighed, letting go of Kim's chin.

"Come with me red." Shego said grabbing the girl's hand and taking her along. Kim didn't protest even though her mind screamed that she shouldn't be doing this. She let herself be dragged along by Shego, barely paying attention to where they were going. Eventually they came to a stop and Kim vaguely watched how Shego unlocked a door. She was led inside where her eyes widened slightly, seeing a rather nicely decorated living room.

"This is your house?" She asked and Shego gave a slight nod.

"What, you thought I lived with the blue dolt?" Shego asked motioning for Kim to sit down on the black couch.

"I kinda thought you two…" Kim started and Shego simply started laughing.

"Don't even finish that sentence, I would never get involved with him in such a way. Besides," She said and she sat down next to the red head. "He's not my type, in every way."

"I can imagine." Kim replied with a slight grin on her face. A silence fell upon the two, with Shego looking intensely at Kim and Kim kept grinning, looking anywhere but at Shego.

"Princess," Shego suddenly said in a soft serious tone. "Look at me." She said and Kim finally dared to look at her, a questioning look in her eyes. She stared at the red head with the once green eyes. She looked at the blue and green eyes, seeing that they were slightly glazed.

"You can see me right?" She asked and Kim gave a nod. "But you couldn't see that guy?" She shook her head. Shego sat back against the couch, slightly tapping her chin as she thought about the situation. "So you can't see guys… do you have something against guys, Kimmie?" She said purring the red head's nickname. Kim blushed lightly, leaning away from the pale woman.

"N-no I don't have anything against guys." She answered.

"Hmm that's a shame, you'd be a good catch." Shego replied raising one eyebrow, a grin gracing her face. "Let's get serious for a second. You don't hate guys; you don't have a trauma regarding the male gender. Are you sure you don't have a phobia?" Shego questioned and Kim gave her a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me-look.

"What? A guy phobia? That doesn't even exist!" The red head protested but Shego simply stared at her with a blank expression. "Does it?"

"It's called androphobia." She stated and Kim's eyebrows immediately knitted together in surprise. "It's a real phobia and it might relate to the fact that you can't see guys. That and the change of your eye color." She added and Kim immediately shot to her feet.

"Change of my eye color?" She half shouted, bolting towards the first room with a mirror in it. She ended up in Shego's bedroom, leaning forward over a dresser staring into the mirror that was hanging above it. With shock she looked at her one blue eye and her other green eye. The green eye held the same green she always had. The blue however was a light blue almost turquoise. It didn't look all too bad, apart from the fact that it brought blindness it looked pretty cool to her opinion.

"You didn't know your eyes had different colors?" Shego's voice asked softly from the opening of the door. Kim looked at the woman through the mirror, shaking her head slightly.

"It's called heterochromia, the weird thing is, it never causes blindness so your situation doesn't really make any sense." The villain said, walking up to the red head.

"How do you know all this?" Kim asked and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Despite being a criminal I do have a brain. I DID finish my school and college, so you'd be surprised about how much I know." She explained.

"So what do I do now?"

"The question is, what are WE going to do now. You can't fight in this state and you'll eventually have to learn to trust your instincts. Even though you can't see men you'll have to learn that you can't just hit every blur that starts talking to you. Though I must admit it's a creepy idea, attack of the freaking blur!" Shego joked and it actually managed to make Kim giggle. "But seriously as I said I'll try to find a solution for this."

"What happened to the villain I used to fight?"

"I'm a mercenary, I can work for whom ever I want, when I want. That's exactly what I'm doing right now." Shego stated simply, taking a seat on her large bed. Kim observed the woman for a few moments, joining her on the bed in silence. She didn't know what to say she was grateful for everything. She just didn't know how to bring it.

"Thanks." She mumbled, never thinking she'd say thank you to a criminal.

"What was that pumpkin?" Shego asked curiously and Kim cleared her throat nervously.

"Thanks for doing this." She repeated and that was the first time she had seen Shego smile. It was different from when she was Miss Go; this was another side of the thief.

"No problem Possible." Shego replied and she punched Kim against the shoulder. "Enough of this mushy stuff, there aren't any guys here so you've nothing to fear, except me maybe. How about we take a better look at this situation?"

"Sure we.. we could look at pictures, I couldn't see the guys in pictures either." Kim offered and Shego gave a thoughtful nod. Within minutes the two had pulled out a stack of pictures, flipping through them and checking if Kim's condition improved with time. It didn't, they in fact looked at pictures for hours but not once had she been able to see the men in the pictures.

Within those few hours Kim had ignored several calls coming in on her Kimmunicator. She wasn't in the mood, she claimed when Shego had asked why she didn't pick up.

"I hate to break it to you princess but it looks like you'll never be able to see men again." Shego sighed as she tossed the final picture onto the stack. "Great if you're a hardcore lesbian but as goody goody straight girl it's not very convenient. You won't be able to see your clumsy boyfriend again." She said but Kim only frowned.

"I'm not a goody goody, Ron is not my boyfriend and who said I was straight?" She asked with a slight attitude. This small show of attitude actually stunned Shego, but not as much as Kim's last statement.

"You're saying that THE Kim Possible, role model for the world, is a lesbian?" She asked in awe.

"I didn't say I'm a lesbian, I mean that I might be bisexual." Kim stated, her face getting bright red as she spoke. Shego stared at her for a few seconds, her mouth hanging open slightly. She blinked once; she blinked twice and closed her mouth.

"I'm not even going to bother replying to that. Let's just refocus on your problem here." She finally said and Kim simply went along with it. Shego did everything she could think of to discover what exactly was wrong with Kim. They watched TV, looked at magazines and even spotted people with binoculars from her balcony. Every single time the result was the same. The men were all blurred, though colored; she could see their hair color and the color of their clothes. That was it however, Kim explained that they didn't have a face from her point of view. She couldn't see their expression, or their eyes.

When it came to women it was a completely different story. She could see them just fine. She could describe them up to the tiniest detail. From the color of their hair to the color of the tiniest button on their shirts.

"I don't understand it, just this morning I could clearly see my dad, my brothers and even Ron. They were sitting in the living room and my mother wanted to talk to me. Everybody had the feeling that something was wrong with me. Though when I left the house I couldn't see men anymore."

"Were your eyes normal this morning? I mean the color." Shego questioned looking at the girl whom was slumped over on her bed.

"They were green, like they always had been up until 2 days ago. Just my normal olive green eyes and that counts for the both of them." Kim stated and Shego once again gave the girl a puzzled look. "It didn't know they had different colors up until the moment you told me."

"So let me get this straight," Shego started. "You can see when your eyes are both green but you can't see when they're different colors. You don't have a phobia but you do have heterochromia, which can't cause blindness and actually can't disappear and reappear all the time. Yet you still have a selective kind of blindness which has men as main ehm.. victim. This also only takes place when your eyes aren't both green." Shego summed up and Kim simply nodded at every single point she had summed up. "This doesn't make any sense." The villain finally stated.

"I know, especially when you consider the fact that this morning everything was just fine."

"That's it!" Shego suddenly yelled, startling Kim. "You could see just fine this morning!" She said but Kim wasn't getting it, she simply looked confused, calming down from the heart attack she had just gotten. "What did you do the past few days? You went on a mission I kicked your ass and the moment you walked into that cave you went blind. But that's not all."

"Shego, I don't know where you're going with this but I'm starting to worry that you're going crazy." Kim stated, leaning away from the euphoric woman.

"It's not the only thing you did! There's one thing that was different from all the nights." Shego said finally calming down when she realized what she was about to say. "I was with you the entire night and this morning you could see again."

"What are you saying?" Kim asked still not completely getting it.

"I'm saying and I can't believe I'm saying this, you should stay with me. You should stay the entire night and see if your eyesight returns next morning." Kim's jaw dropped and all she did was stare at the woman as a silence fell around them.

* * *

_So Kim can't see guys when her eyes are different colors, which is called heterochromia and she doesn't have a phobia. And despite the fact that she's Kim Possible it's quite normal to be afraid when all you can see is a blur. Androphobia literally means fear of men. It does exist yeah though it doesn't cause this blindness, nothing does I think. Now let's see if Shego's so called euphoric moment and idea will give a better result! =D_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	3. Tangled limbs and blurry vision

**It's not what you are all expecting but it IS the next chapter, that indeed. It'll just... end up a little different. I hope it's not crappy.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes 2**

Kim stared at the villain, barely believing her ears while she had such a hard time believing her eyes. Shego simply held a grin on her face, waiting for Kim's reply. She didn't know what the red head thought of her theory but it was worth a shot.

"Think about it, besides you won't even have to call your mother. Seeing as you walked out of there without a word, it'll make your statement a lot clearer to her if you stayed away for the night." Shego mentioned casually and to Kim it actually sounded reasonable. She was mad, she wanted to prove her mother that nothing was wrong and that she could take care of herself. Staying away for the night was actually a brilliant idea. If Shego happened to be right about being the cure that would be nice as well.

"Alright," Kim said a smile splitting across her face. "I'll stay for the night." Inwardly she was scared, having no idea what she had gotten herself into. Only time could tell and she would just have to wait it out. She had already spent 5 hours at Shego's place and it was near 6 o'clock.

"Good," Shego said breaking Kim's thoughts. "I'll just start cooking now seeing as I'll have to cook for 2 now." She said and with a wink she walked out of the bedroom. Before Kim could question Shego's cooking skills the woman had already gotten started in the kitchen. Now that she thought about it she was quite hungry. She didn't have any breakfast and testing her eyesight all day had made her eyes tired. She'd rather close them and walk around, giving them a rest for a little while. Instead of walking around she fell back onto Shego's bed and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

There wasn't a single sound that could disturb her. No tweebs, no mother or father, not even the sound of the TV. She felt completely at place, completely content with her position on the bed. Feeling happy all of a sudden a smile split across her face. Her eyes could finally rest and after a little while a fantastic aroma started filling the room.

The door opened and Shego stepped inside, surprised to see Kim with her eyes closed, lying on her bed. Especially the lying on her bed part surprised her, seeing as she had not left Kim in that state.

"Ahem, dinner is ready." She announced and Kim immediately shot up, her face red as she got to her feet.

"R-right, sorry, I was just resting my eyes." Kim said exiting the bedroom and following Shego to the dining room.

"It's alright, better get comfortable if you're staying here the entire night. Why not do it immediately?" Shego replied motioning for Kim to sit down at the table. The red head remained silent and simply took her seat. Shego grinned and joined her, both eating dinner in silence. Not a single word was exchanged. Throughout the entire dinner they hadn't made contact at all. They didn't know why but silence seemed the best thing at the moment. All though every now and then Kim's Kimmunicator started vibrating. She had disabled the ringtone it gave off but that didn't get rid of the vibrating. Either way she ignored it, not wanting to talk to her mother, other family members or any of her friends. She was content with the way things were going. That meant complete shut down of contact with her family.

It wasn't until they had both finished eating that Shego spoke.

"So did you like it?" She asked as she cleared the table.

"I loved it." Kim said, helping Shego clear the table. She followed the woman into the kitchen and placed the plates in the dishwasher. "I didn't know you could cook like that."

"Well at first I was horrible, of course but the longer you're alone the more you realize you'll have to learn to cook. You can't live off of junk food forever, especially when you're supposed to be a stealthy thief like me." Shego explained and she turned the dishwasher on. She turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at the red head. The longer she looked at the girl the redder Kim became. She inched back a little every second that passed, hoping that Shego would finally look away.

"What?" Kim finally blurted out, her face bright red.

"Nothing," Shego said walking past the girl. "Just checking how long you would last." The villain said with a huge grin plastered on her face. Kim groaned slightly, mentally noting that it was going to be a long evening. She followed the woman out of the kitchen, wondering what they were going to do now. She, however, discovered the answer herself when a loud yawn escaped her lips.

"Tired?" She heard Shego question and with blurry eyes she nodded. "I'll get you some clothes to sleep in. You'll be spending the night next to me in my bed." Shego announced and Kim remained frozen on the spot, waiting for Shego to return with her clothes. As usual she received a stack of clothes in green and black.

"T-thanks, do you mind if I head to bed already?" Kim asked, checking what time it was.

"No, go ahead." Shego mentioned. Silently Kim headed for Shego's bedroom and got changed into the set of clothes she had borrowed. She crawled onto the bed and eventually buried herself underneath the warm covers. She inhaled deeply, smelling Shego all over the sheets and pillows. Unconsciously she smiled, her eyes closing slowly as sleep overwhelmed her.

Shego lounged in her living room, thinking about the fact that Kim was in the room next to her. Sooner or later she had to go to bed as well. Almost mentally preparing herself she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She changed into a set of sleeping clothes, which she actually never wore and entered the bedroom. _Now to find out if I really AM the cure._ She thought as she approached the bed. _That would be hilarious. _

She slowly lifted the covers and the moment she lay down Kim rolled in her sleep. She rolled towards her, an arm flopping across Shego's stomach and a nose burying itself in her neck. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as Kim's nose nuzzled her neck, slowly turning to her side, careful not to wake the red head.

"Hmm Shego." She heard Kim mutter and all of a sudden she was being spooned by the one and only Kim Possible. She lay on her side; eyes wide as she felt Kim's body press itself against her back. Kim's face was buried in her hair and every few seconds she could feel Kim's warm breath come in contact with her neck, making her shiver slightly.

_This is going to be a very long night._ She thought forcing herself to close her eyes. With some effort she too finally fell asleep. She did her best to ignore the cuddling red head and her tickling breath on her bare skin. Which proved to be harder than she had thought.

Though when sleep finally overruled her it became easy. It became so easy to ignore that she started to cuddle back, unconsciously. Morning came quickly and Kim was the first to wake.

She found herself literally wrapped up with Shego. Their legs were wrapped around each other and Shego's arms, much like Kim's, were wrapped around the girl's waist tightly.

_Alright Kim don't panic now. If you wake her she'll burn you. _Kim thought as she slowly started to untangle her limbs. _Or worse. _Barely breathing Kim managed to free her legs. All that was left were Shego's arms.

"You know for a hero you are very clumsy." Shego suddenly said and Kim found herself staring into bright green, slightly annoyed, eyes.

"Sorry." She said grinning sheepishly.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Shego asked freeing Kim and creating some space between them.

"I was thinking… I have to go back home?"

"The hell you have. We have to check if you can see guys again. You can leave after that." Shego said and she hopped out of bed. Carelessly she undressed, throwing her garments on the floor and heading for her closet. She changed into some sweat pants and a T-shirt. All the while Kim hadn't moved an inch. "You getting up today on your own or do I have to make you?" Shego commented as she turned to look at the red head in her bed.

"N-no, sorry I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Kim stuttered and she rolled out of bed, gathering her clothes. She quickly left the room and Shego heard the door of the bathroom close.

"Prude." She said rolling her eyes. "I need some coffee." She muttered.

While Shego refueled with a cop of coffee Kim finished changing. She found the woman on the balcony almost hugging a mug of steaming hot coffee. The sun was just barely visible above the buildings. She joined the woman without making a single noise, simply looking at the same sunrise as she was.

"Early." Kim breathed almost inaudibly.

"Yeah." Shego sighed taking a sip of her coffee. The two watched as the sun rose, knowing that not a lot of people would be out on the streets at the moment. They had to wait for the people to awaken and whilst doing that they enjoyed the sunrise. Though the nerves were driving Kim crazy, she was waiting for the moment of truth. The moment where they would discover if a plasma-wielding criminal was the solution for her eye problem.

"Nervous?" Shego questioned out of the blue and Kim only nodded. "Understandable."

Another few minutes passed and Shego had finished her coffee. There was still no sign of life though the sun was finally completely visible.

"Oh I almost forgot." Shego suddenly said and she disappeared into the house again. A few seconds later she reappeared with the binoculars. "Makes it easier to look." She said and she handed the object to Kim.

"Now all we have to do is wait for a guy to appear." Kim mumbled as she accepted the binoculars.

"Exactly."

The two waited and waited, knowing it was a Sunday and people didn't like getting up on Sundays. After watching the sunrise and several minutes later however a jogger came in sight.

"Look! A dude!" Shego blurted out and Kim immediately spotted him with her binoculars. She stared hard and long at the jogging man through the binoculars, making Shego wait for several tense moments. The woman practically bounced, waiting for the red head's conclusion. Finally Kim lowered the binoculars and she placed them on the ground. She looked up and the look in her multi-colored eyes said enough.

"It didn't work you're not my cure." Kim mumbled sadly and Shego frowned slightly. Kim lowered her head, her eyes directed at the ground. Slightly hesitant the villain stepped forward and wrapped Kim in an embrace.

"It sucks, I'm sorry for you." She said, it was the only thing she could think of saying to the young hero.

"It's okay at least we tried." The red head sighed and they ended the embrace. "I'd better go home now, my mom is worried to death. I have 27 missed calls on the Kimmunicator." Kim said sadly and she walked past Shego, into the house and out of the front door. Shego remained on the balcony, listening to the closing door. Kim was gone and her eyesight hadn't improved the slightest. _It got worse_. Kim thought as she looked at the few men walking around. She couldn't see their face, she couldn't see any details and now even their color had disappeared. They had gone from colorful to grey dull unrecognizable blurs.

Almost depressed she walked home, dragging her feet as she walked through the same park. She knew her mother would be mad and she'd get a punishment the moment she walked through the front door. She didn't care; she had to give it a try even if there was just the smallest possibility that Shego was really the cure. Though after that disappointment she was ready to head home. She was finally ready to admit that something was wrong.

"I'm home." She sighed as she opened the door.

"Kimmie! Where have you been?" Ann said as she came rushing into the hallway. She grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried!" She whispered. Kim stood there, too shocked to do anything, simply letting her mother hug her. After the slightly overwhelming hug Kim gave her mother a questioning look. "Don't scare me like that ever again! I was afraid something had happened to you!" Her mother started and Kim looked away, her eyes trailing off to the floor and away from her mother.

"Actually something did happen." Kim started and she bit her lower lip. "I went to the park and sort of punched a guy. I ended up at Shego's place thinking she might be the solution to my problem. So I spent the night but it turned out that she actually wasn't the solution." She explained and her mother stared at her in shock.

"You stayed at Shego's place? The villain who always tries to kill you? THAT Shego?" Ann asked and Kim sighed.

"Have you not been listening to what I just said?" The younger red head snapped.

"I'm sorry honey," Ann said calmly. "Now what's this problem you keep talking about?"

"You see my eyes?" Kim asked and Ann nodded. "Well you were right, I can't see guys anymore. At first they were colorful blurs and after a night of sleep my eyesight had gone back to normal. But… but now I can't even see the color of clothes guys wear. They've turned into nothing but big grey unrecognizable blurs mom. I.. I don't know what to do!" Kim said fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she voluntarily threw herself into her mother's protective embrace.

"There there, it'll be okay, I'll make some calls honey, see what I can do for you. It must be horrible for you." Her mother cooed and she placed a kiss upon her daughter's forehead. "I'll make a few calls, why don't you wait in the kitchen? I made cookies with chunks of chocolate." She said winking at her daughter.

Kim nodded slightly and headed off to the kitchen. She took a seat at the table and took a cookie, waiting for her mother to finish the calls. She couldn't exactly hear what her mother was saying but she knew her mother was talking to one of her colleagues. All she could hear was the occasional 'okay' and 'uhuh', 'alright'. All Kim could do was wait for the final judgement. After almost 20 minutes her mother finally walked into the kitchen. Kim smiled hopefully at her, jumping to her feet and asking if there was something that could be done.

"Well?" She asked hopefully.

"I explained your situation and your symptoms," Ann started and Kim nodded in understanding. "But I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done." Kim's face had fallen at the word but and the moment she heard the rest of the sentence everything started spinning.

"Nothing?" She asked stepping back and grabbing her head. "Nothing… nothing…. Noth-." She fainted, falling to the ground in complete blackness.

In great shock her mother knelt down, pulling Kim into her arms. She immediately called for her husband and ordered him to carry Kim to her room.

"There is nothing that can be done James." Ann said as they stood by the bed of their unconscious daughter. "I talked it over with a few of my colleagues but none of them had ever heard of Kim's problem. I'm afraid our Kimmie won't be able to see men for the rest of her life." Ann explained her eyes never leaving the unconscious red head. James watched his daughter as well, not even thinking about the fact that his daughter would never be able to see him again. The situation was strange and for him it too was hard to come to terms with. The parents watched their daughter for several moments and eventually left her room.

Every now and then they would check up on her, checking if she had already awaken. Kim remained unconscious for several hours. She came back to conscious at the sound of voices. She sat up slightly in her bed, rubbing at her eyes and looking around. She pushed her covers down and frowned slightly. _I'm in my room?_ She questioned herself mentally as she tried to remember what had happened. Somehow she couldn't remember what had happened, meaning she couldn't remember how she had gotten there either.

"How did I get here?" She asked and her eyes shot to her door as it swung open. She sat up straight and the first thing she saw was a grey blur storming towards her. She pulled her covers up to her chin, scooting back against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear, not recognizing the person that was standing so close to her.

"Kimmie-cub you're awake!" She heard her father's voice say and she visibly calmed down at the sound of his voice.

"Dad?" She asked her voice cracking slightly, blinking a few times. "What happened?"

"You fainted when you heard that nothing can be done about your eyes." James explained in a rush and he turned towards the door. "Honey come in here! She's awake!" He called.

Kim listened to frantic footsteps barging up the stairs. She knew it was her mother but held her covers to her chin anyway. She looked up, lowering her covers slightly when her mother came into the room and her eyes widened again. She felt as if she was going to faint all over again the moment she saw her mother.

"Kimmie! Are you alright honey?" Her mother asked but Kim only tried to scoot backwards even more at the sight of her mother. Right next to the fuzzy grey blur that was her father stood a shorter fuzzy colorful blur. It was white and blue with a bright red blur at the top. Her mother had turned into a blur as well; she could no longer see her parents. The shock of it all was so intense that she immediately fainted again, leaving her parents in distress. Her last thought being: _please let this be an awful nightmare._

* * *

_It held a bit more friendly banter and a bit more humor, interaction and conversation and stuff.. a bit less heavy sorta speak. _

_All though.. what's this? Kim can't see her mother anymore? Does that mean that she can't see women anymore? Her eyesight isn't improving at all, sad but true Shego wasn't the cure plus her eyesight is getting worse. Poor Kimmie.. let's just see if the next chapter will mean an improvement to the red head!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	4. The green revelation

**Well here is the next chapter and it holds a nice surprise, if I might say!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes 3**

She had fainted twice in one day; nothing but darkness surrounded her at the moment. Though consciousness was slowly regaining and her eyelids slowly started to flutter. She heard voices outside her room but she couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Groaning softly she opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the dim light in her room. She looked around and her eyes fell upon a grey blur.

"Dad?" She questioned and within a second the blur was beside her.

"Kimmie-cub, you're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked and Kim faintly noticed that he lowered himself to her level. "You fainted twice!"

"I did?" She asked pushing herself up in her bed. She winced slightly feeling a headache coming up. "I don't feel so good." She murmured and she lowered herself to the bed again. She decided that due to her headache she shouldn't sit up.

"Oh Kimmie you're up! How are you feeling?" Ann's voice sounded and all Kim could see was another, though colorful blur, entering her room.

"MOM?" Kim practically shouted in a panicked tone.

"Yes it's me honey, what's wrong?" Ann said sitting down by Kim's bedside. The girl blinked a few times and raised her hand to rub her eyes. She lowered them again and took another look. She couldn't see her mother; all she saw was another blur. She realized it was just a matter of time before her mother would too turn into a colorless blur. Eyes wide with fear she looked up at the ceiling, not even wanting to think about the future of her eyesight.

"I… I can't see you." She muttered almost absentmindedly. "I couldn't see dad but now I can't see you either, you're… you're just a blur. Nothing but a colorful blur and I realized, it won't be long until you are a grey blur as well." She continued in the same tone, her eyes still directed towards the ceiling.

"Honey we will do everything we can to find out what's wrong with you. If we do we'll make sure there will come a cure for it all. I promise it, your father and I have good connections and someone has to know what's going on with you!" Ann said placing a hand upon her daughter's shoulder and squeezing it gently. "We won't stop until we have found a cure." She added and with that she placed a kiss on Kim's forehead.

"Your mother is right Kimmie, you are our daughter and we'll do everything in our might to help you. Now maybe you should rest a bit more, you don't want your headache to get worse do you?" James questioned as he rose to his feet again. Kim didn't look at her parents and simply whispered a soft 'thank you'. She watched the blurs leave her room, not even knowing if they had smiled at her. They sounded sad but she hadn't been able to see it. Slowly Kim turned to her side, resting her hands underneath her head. She stared at the wall; her eyes were wet with tears, which she forced not to flow. She suddenly felt so alone, she couldn't see women and she couldn't see men. She couldn't see anyone and it made her feel like she was alone. She pulled the covers up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why is this happening to me?" She questioned softly and she turned to the other side.

She stared at her window, seeing the rain softly ticking against the glass. It was already dark outside meaning she had slept throughout the entire day. She had no clue of what time it was but she figured it was somewhere around 11 in the evening. She sighed heavily she could see her surroundings just fine. She couldn't see the people around her but she had no problem seeing objects.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked but yet again no answer to her question. She closed her eyes and hugged her blanket close to herself.

"You haven't done anything to deserve this." A voice suddenly sounded and a warm hand covered Kim's eyes the moment she shot up straight in her bed. "Don't look at me."

"Shego?" Kim questioned.

"Well doy!" The green-skinned woman said, her hand still covering Kim's eyes. "Just keep your eyes closed alright?" She asked and Kim gave a slight nod. Shego removed her hand and as promised Kim didn't open her eyes.

"Why can't I open my eyes?" She questioned and she felt the bed shift slightly as Shego sat down at her side.

"You won't be able to see me and I don't want you to remember me as a blur. I want you to remember me the way you last saw me." Shego explained and Kim remained silent, not knowing what to say. "I know it sounds way out of character but I'm not all bad ass. The bigger part is bad ass and evil of course but there is this tiny part that cares. Even about you Possible." She added.

Kim could already imagine the grin on Shego's face and she couldn't help but smile at that mental image. She figured Shego might be right, it wasn't that she would forget what the woman looked like. Though she knew it would be harder not to remember her as a blur the moment she had seen her. She was dying to take a look but she already knew the result. She would see a green and black blur and nothing more. She wouldn't be able to see Shego's grin or the mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. The thought alone depressed her and her smile was immediately wiped off of her face.

She almost gasped when she felt a warm hand on her cheek and she almost opened her eyes at that. She kept herself from looking, slapping her own hand over her eyes. She kept herself from looking at the villain whom was currently touching her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" She heard Shego ask and she noticed that the woman sounded a lot closer then before.

"Apart from the fact that I can't see people?" She asked in return and she heard the villain chuckle at that.

"Yeah."

"I have a slight headache, I fainted twice, I can't see women anymore as well so overall it pretty much sucks." She sighed in reply and Shego removed her hand. Kim could feel that the overall mood sucked as well but she couldn't force herself to be happy at the moment.

"I'm sorry for the rotten mood." Kim apologized her head lowering apologetic despite the fact she had her eyes closed. She once again felt the all too familiar touch upon her chin and her head was raised slightly. Normally she would be looking Shego in the eye at the moment. She knew the woman was looking at her, she could just feel those eyes burning on her skin. She longed to look back but she held her word, squeezing her eyes shut a bit tighter. She wanted to question what Shego was doing but the question died on her lips when she felt warm breath on her lips.

Her own breath hitched in her throat and she didn't dare to move.

"We'll just have to make it better." Shego whispered and Kim swallowed softly, suppressing the shiver that wanted to run down her spine. She wanted to ask how but was afraid to. Instead of asking she remained silent, waiting for the answer. She took a short quick intake of breath, preparing herself for the unknown. She felt that warm breath on her face again and she trembled slightly.

A soft caress ghosted across her lips and her eyes would've widened in shock if they hadn't been closed. She kept them shut and remained motionless as the warmth of Shego's lips remained on her own. She leaned into the touch just the littlest bit. Neither of the two moved despite the fact that their lips were touching. They just sat there waiting for the other to move or just do something.

Kim was ready to pull back when she felt Shego's lips capture her bottom lip. She slightly pulled on it and released it, pulling back completely. She broke the contact and tempted Kim into opening her eyes.

"W-what just happened?" Kim questioned in a somewhat squeaky tone. She cleared her throat at the sound of her own voice and flashed a shy grin in a random direction.

"That's generally called a kiss even though there wasn't much lip action." Shego commented dry. "I thought it might lighten the mood."

"Well it did as well as making it slightly uncomfortable." Kim replied and she let out a shaky breath. "Normally I'd be freaking out right now but it actually distracted me from the big problem I have. It's such a relieve that I've already accepted the fact that I'm bi."

"Or what?" Shego questioned and Kim could practically sense that one of the thief's eyebrows had risen. "You would've freaked out? You would've curled up into a ball and chanted oh my god, oh my god?" The villain asked with a slight tinge of humor to her tone. Kim wanted nothing but to punch the villain at the moment but she didn't know where to aim without opening her eyes.

"No! I wouldn't!" She replied in a hiss. "I would.. I… I would totally react that way." Kim finally admitted and she blushed slightly as Shego's laughter reached her ears. "Yeah yeah laugh it up you freaking glow-stick." She muttered rolling her eyes behind closed eyelids. The nickname however only made Shego laugh harder and Kim could already picture her, rolling on the floor. _Literally. _She added mentally.

"Typical hero." Shego snorted and Kim lashed out, smacking the woman incidentally on the arm. "Ooooh you want to play it THAT way?" The villain said in a daring tone.

Before Kim knew it she was on her back with the woman on top of her. Her wrists were pinned to the bed and she couldn't move at all. As dimwitted as she was she still had her eyes closed. She tried to buck the woman off of her but Shego wouldn't budge.

"You know that won't do any good." Shego whispered into the hero's ear. Kim stopped struggling and sighed as if agreeing with the villain.

"This shouldn't be happening at all." She said suddenly. "You're the villain, I'm the hero, you're being nice while we should be kicking each others ass." Kim stated and she felt Shego pull back slightly.

"I'm a mercenary, I can do whatever I want and be nice to whom I want." She countered. "Besides I only have to hate you when you're trying to stop Drakken and he's not around, is he?"

Kim let those words sink in for a few moments and she realized Shego had a point. She was hired to kick ass but that didn't mean they always had to fight. To be honest the thief had been a good help since the first day her eyes started playing up. She had been a better support then her friends and family. Yet it wasn't a big surprise. Shego had proven herself a great help in more then one situation. She had saved Kim more then once and as Miss Go they were practically the best of friends.

"Does the silence mean I'm right?" Shego's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah, I have no reason for thinking that you'd take advantage of me in a situation like this one. You have your boundaries and you protect them. For example I know you've never killed anyone. Yet you can burn through metal with your plasma." Kim explained and the two suddenly felt that the mood had gotten way too serious. They were getting close to a subject neither of them wanted to talk about. It was a subject neither of them even dared to bring up, both knowing that it would only complicate the strange relationship they had build up.

"Open your eyes." Was all what Shego said in reply.

Slightly confused Kim opened her eyes and looked up at the dark figure hovering above her. She couldn't see Shego clearly but she hadn't expected it either. It was dark and all she could see was a somewhat fuzzy outline of the villain. It disappointed her slightly and for a second she wished she hadn't opened her eyes.

"Disappointed?" The villain questioned and the red head gave a nod. She had no need to speak; Shego could almost read her like an open book. "Just blame the darkness." Shego said.

"What are we doing?" Kim asked and the moment it left her mouth she regretted it. She was on a role when it came to asking the wrong questions at the wrong time. She bit her lower lip, looking at Shego despite the fact she couldn't see the woman's expression. She didn't know what to expect she didn't even know if Shego was going to answer her question.

"What do you think we're doing?"

"I think we're about to walk down a road neither of us know." Kim replied honestly. "I'm just glad I don't have to walk down that road on my own."

"Life is full of surprises." The green-skinned woman said and she leaned in. The moment she started leaning in Kim closed her eyes again. She felt that warm breath on her skin again. Those lips descended upon her own and this time she didn't freeze up. Taking control she leaned up with her head slightly and moved her lips against Shego's. Her life was already a roller-coaster and it wouldn't do much harm if it got turned up side down as well.

She melted against those dark soft lips, never imagining that Shego could kiss like that. The woman was dominating yet gentle at the same time. Kim never knew that such a combination was even possible. Though when their tongues touched she was snapped back into reality. She was in a weakened state due to her eye problem. She wasn't even sure if she was ready for a twisted relationship.

She pulled back, coughing slightly, feeling her cheeks burn. She heard Shego breathing a bit harder then usual and she realized she was breathing just as hard.

"Too much too soon?" Shego questioned.

"It's not that I don't want this I just have to get used to the idea before jumping into the deep."

"No need to explain any further, I understand it's a big step. Hell just a few days ago I was busy kicking your ass while you were losing your eyesight." Shego said and Kim snorted at the remark. A smile split across her face despite the fact that it wasn't even funny. She laughed, the nerves were playing up and Shego was right. It was ironic how things sometimes ended up. The whole situation just made her laugh even though there was nothing to laugh about. She felt like she was going insane and she figured Shego might think she was already insane. She had been laughing non-stop for the last minute and hadn't even realized it.

She ended her laugh with a slight cough, looking the other way in embarrassment.

"You alright there red?"

"Ahem yeah, sorry about that. It's just… it's ironic, all of this. A little bit awkward as well." Kim spoke and Shego got to her feet, finally getting off of the hero.

"You got that right." Shego replied, taking a seat on the edge of Kim's bed again. The red head sat up and moved to sit next to Shego. She looked to the side, looking at Shego's dark fuzzy form in her darkened room. It was night that was for sure. It couldn't be any earlier then one at night and she hadn't even thought about the fact that she had school the next day. She had been so distracted by the villain that she barely even noticed that it was getting late. Shego was distracting her so much that she didn't even feel that she was tired as hell. Though sitting like that, looking at Shego made her yawn. "Tired?" The villain asked.

"A bit, yeah." Kim replied.

"Well you should lie down then." She suggested and Kim smiled as she lay back down on her bed. Shego rose to her feet but Kim reached out, grabbing her hand and stopping her from walking out on her.

"Don't leave." She said tiredly and after a brief moment of consideration Shego sat back down. She held Kim's hand, squeezing it softly as the younger girl closed her eyes.

Kim squeezed back, a happy smile on her face as she settled down on her pillow.

"You know, if mom knew you were up here she'd freak out." Kim whispered and the thought alone made her smile even more.

"It's a good thing she's asleep then, seeing as it's 2 at night." Shego commented softly.

"It's that late?" Kim asked knowing that she should've been sleeping hours ago.

"Yeah, I've been sitting here for 3 hours or so."

"Sorry for keeping you here." Kim said and she gave Shego's hand another squeeze.

"It's alright, I'm a thief so I'm usually up around this time, I'm used to it. All though I must say I'm not used to sitting on someone's bed watching that person fall asleep. Especially if that someone is Kim Possible." Shego spoke thoughtfully and Kim chose not to reply to that.

They became quiet and all the while Shego looked at Kim. The red head held her eyes closed and Shego could feel that she was slowly slipping into a slumbering state. Her breathing became calm and even, the smile remained on her face but the grip on Shego's hand loosened slightly. The mere sight of Kim sleeping just made Shego long for her own bed. Normally she slept through the day but after last night, with Kim beside her, she had been thrown out of her normal routine. Sleep throughout the day and wake up at night. Sleep at night and you'll be awake for the rest of the day. Meaning that she was getting tired as well.

Gently she let go of Kim's hand and rose to her feet. She wasn't sure if the red head was fully asleep but it was time for her to go.

"Wait," She heard Kim's voice say from the bed. She turned to look at the girl and Kim quickly stepped out of bed. "You're leaving?"

"Well yeah, I figured it was best if I left while you were sleeping." Shego said and Kim reached out, grabbing her hand again. They stood close to the window and Kim knew Shego wanted to leave through that window. She wasn't going to stop her; she just had one last request before the thief crept off.

"Kiss me."

"W-what?" Shego stuttered unnaturally.

"One last time and then you can leave, I'll sleep better if you do." Kim pleaded and she closed her eyes, leaning towards Shego.

"Just let me turn on my light." She heard Shego say and behind closed eyelids she could see green light coming to life. She felt a warm hand touch her cheek, making her body tingle all over. Soft lips captured her own and she sighed into the kiss, smiling as their lips moved in synch. As quick as the kiss had started it stopped. Kim stood there with her eyes closed and she heard the window slid open. The green light remained and Kim dared to open her eyes again. They widened at the sight of Shego being lit up by her own plasma. She could see the woman perfectly. Her eyes, her expression, that grin. She could see every tiny detail of her.

The woman wasn't a blur at all. All this time Kim believed she had been looking at a blurred figure while actually it was due to the lack of light that she couldn't see Shego clearly. Amazed she watched how Shego started climbing through the window. Once again she stopped the villain, grabbing her by the wrist and making her look back with questioning eyes.

"Don't turn it off," Kim spoke and her eyes briefly switched to Shego's plasma.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked as she climbed back into the red head's room. She raised her plasma-engulfed hand slightly, shining it directly upon Kim.

"I don't think anything is wrong. It's just…," She started but trailed off, making Shego wonder what was going on. She stared at the villain for a few moments, letting the situation sink in. "You haven't turned into a blur."

* * *

_Damn! They kissed like 3 times! Finally? Yeah.. ! And.. Even though Kim can't see her own mother and father she can still see Shego clearly! What does this mean for our duo? I have no idea and you probably have some suggestions xD So let's just see what the next chapter will bring._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	5. Time for some tests

**Well here's the next chapter... hope it doesn't suck too much. There isn't a lot of action though. Just a simple day with a worried Shego and surprised parents.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Through blind eyes 4 **

The lights had been turned on and the room was completely silent; both of the women remained motionless. Kim's eyes were fixed upon Shego and Shego's eyes were fixed upon Kim. The fact that Kim could see Shego had stunned them both. Neither of them knew the reason behind it all. Though seeing Shego made Kim all the more determined to find out where her problem was coming from. After several tense minutes they silently

agreed to move again. The red head bolted towards Shego, almost startling her with her sudden advance. She stopped just 2 inches away from the woman and looked up into her face. Her hands cupped Shego's pale cheeks and she stroked them with her thumbs.

"I.. I can see you." She repeated. "You haven't turned into a blur, you're just you!" Kim almost cheered, her hands exploring Shego's face. She pulled the woman close and tilted her head, kissing her on the lips over and over again. "You haven't disappeared!" Another kiss was placed upon black-painted lips.

"Kimmie." Shego whispered as she accepted the girl's desperate kisses. "Princess." She said a bit louder and she grabbed Kim's hands, this didn't stop the girl from kissing her though. For once Shego closed her eyes and kissed Kim with everything she had, leaving the girl completely breathless the moment she pulled back. "Listen to me," She murmured before Kim could kiss her again. "I don't know what's happening to you and I don't know why you can't see everybody else but I think it's time we visited a doctor." She pulled away from the younger girl and grabbed a single hand.

She started walking towards the door and Kim let herself be pulled along by the villain. She didn't say a word as they went down the stairs.

"It's 2 at night Shego." Kim finally whispered as they entered the darkened living room of the Possible residence. Shego came to a skidding stop and checked the time, frowning slightly when she saw that it was indeed 2 at night. "Do you really want to drag me to a doctor at a time like this?" Kim asked, pulling on Shego's hand in return. The woman looked up and despite the darkness Kim could see a guilty look on her face. Without a word Kim turned back towards the stairs and she pulled Shego with her. Silently and obedient Shego followed her back to her bedroom.

No words were exchanged as Kim gestured towards the bed. It was clear that she wanted the villain to stay for the night. She crawled back under the covers and patted the spot next to her. Hesitantly the thief took place next to the hero, feeling more than a little uncomfortable at the moment. The lights were switched off and with a soft sigh Kim placed an arm across Shego's abdomen.

"Thanks for sticking around." She said softly and a soft kiss was placed upon her forehead.

"No problem princess, now get some sleep, it's been a busy day." Shego replied and she closed her eyes, listening how Kim's breathing became steady before she allowed herself to get some sleep as well. Though she remained in a conscious state, not allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep, wanting to be prepared for almost anything.

"_Wait! Where are you going?" Kim yelled as she ran after a smaller getting silhouette. "Stop! Please don't leave me!" She yelled and she ran and ran as fast as she could. Tears fell down her cheeks, the wind blew her hair backwards and she refused to stop running. Gaining on the silhouette she noticed it had colours. Green and black. She reached out, knowing only one person who wore green and black. A smile split across her face as she grabbed hold of the green and black clad shoulder. _

"_Why didn't you stop?" She asked softly and she turned the woman, whom she knew was Shego, around. Though as Shego turned around Kim's eyes widened in shock, a gasp escaping her lips. She was nothing but a blur; Kim could no longer see the woman._

"_I'm sorry." Shego's voice spoke and she turned away again. She started walking again and slowly the colours faded as well, making her nothing but another colourless blur. The red head fell to her knees watching the blur disappear out of sight. She was alone and everything around her seemed to be lifeless and colourless. The longer her eyes were open the more things faded from her vision. Eventually everything disappeared, leaving her behind in a black space. "I'm sorry." She heard that voice repeat itself in her head._

With a loud gasp a sweaty Kim Possible shot up in bed. Her eyes were wide and she breathed heavily as she took in her surroundings. She could vaguely make out the colours in her room and the furniture was still visible as well. Her head whipped to the side and her eyes met emerald green ones, looking up at her. A sigh of relieve escaped her lips and she didn't protest when warm pale arms pulled her into an embrace.

"You okay?" Shego murmured into the shaking girl's ear.

"I had a bad dream." Kim whispered her tone fragile. Shego's arms tightened around her and Kim placed her head upon the woman's shoulder, gladly accepting the comfort. "You disappeared." She eventually added and Shego pulled back slightly to look at the teary-eyed red head.

"I would never disappear," She said. "Not psychically and not visibly." She mentioned just to be sure. "You can go back to sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

A guilty smile formed itself on Kim's face as she securely wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. She believed the woman on her word but she didn't trust herself. She had to be reassured that she wouldn't be alone and selfishly as it may seem, she claimed Shego for her own that night, refusing to let go. Wanting nothing more but to hold the woman the rest of her life, afraid that she might lose her mind if she were to be left alone in this fragile state.

Though little did she know that Shego wasn't planning on leaving her. She knew the fragile state Kim was in and as a hero that could be taken advantage of. Despite being a criminal Shego refused to let someone get kicked whilst already being down. It was a low blow and her moral standards didn't allow anyone to harm Kim while she was in such a vulnerable state. She knew it might seem out of character but having seen Kim grow up really made a difference for the pale woman. She had practically trained the girl and at one point she felt like she could trust Kim more than everyone else in the world.

Kim didn't turn her back on her with the Miss Go incident and Shego wasn't about to turn her back on Kim. She took pride in what she did and for the time being, it was protecting Kim.

She stayed awake a little longer; making sure Kim didn't wake up from any bad dreams again. Eventually, around 5 in the morning she too fell asleep again, reassured that the girl would sleep through the rest of the morning peacefully. What she didn't expect though, was that Kim's parents would come storming into the room around 8 in the morning.

The moment the door flew open Shego was wide-awake and with a quick manoeuvre she was on her feet and ready for action. Though as she looked at the parents of the red head, who were visibly shocked, she calmed down and her plasma died out. She slightly cleared her throat and watched how Kim's parents kept their eyes on her as she set to wake their daughter. She shook Kim slightly, accompanied with a soft 'wake up' and the red head's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Mmm Shego," Kim murmured pulling the woman onto the bed. "Go back to sleep." She added, forcing the woman to spoon her as she closed her eyes again.

"Uhm Kimmie," Shego started carefully. "We have company." She said and Kim immediately opened her eyes again. "Your parents are here." Shego added and the girl shot up in bed, clutching the covers to her chest as though she was naked.

"Mom! Dad!" She blurted out in embarrassment, her eyes falling upon the two blurs in her room. She turned to look at Shego and gave her a threatening look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but they came bursting into the room so quickly and then you practically invited me back to bed, so I think nothing else can be added to this awkward situation." Shego replied simply, eyeing a blushing Kim whom still clutched the covers to her chest. "All though clutching the covers to your body so tightly doesn't send out a very good signal either." She added monotone and with a sharp intake of breath Kim immediately lowered the covers.

"Would you girls mind telling us what's going on before you start a lover's quarrel?" Ann's voice interrupted and Kim looked back at her blurry parents again.

"Shego stayed the night." She replied.

"I can see that but I want to know why your nemesis is sleeping next to you. It's obvious she stayed and even if she wasn't your nemesis we still have a guest bedroom." Ann said making sure she sounded strict, knowing that Kim couldn't see the frown she was wearing on her face right now. Kim, however, didn't answer and just looked down, knowing that her mother wasn't happy with her.

"Mrs Possible," Shego started and she quickly got off of the bed. "Mr Possible, with all due respect I stayed the night because Kim requested me to stay. I wanted to take her to a hospital but it was already 2 at night at the time. She offered her bed and I won't leave her until her eyes are better." Shego explained feeling more nervous the longer Kim's parents looked at her.

"I see." Ann replied and she glanced at James.

"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you were a criminal." James remarked and Shego sighed. She looked at the red head on the bed who refused to look up and back at Kim's parents again. She knew that sooner or later she would have to explain everything.

"I am a criminal but I do have standards. I would never hurt Kim or anyone for that matter who's already down. I was there the first day her eyesight started getting bad and I'll be here up until the day it gets better again. Besides Kim can't defend herself in this state, she'll need someone to watch her back. Who better than a plasma-wielding martial-arts expert?" Shego asked igniting her flames for just a second or 3.

"She does have a point honey," James said as he looked at his wife. "We can't defend Kim against villains, she can." He added and he motioned towards Shego.

"Please let Shego stay." Kim croaked out in a fragile tone. The statement made everybody in the room look at the red head on the bed. They all watched how Kim rose to her feet and grabbed Shego's hand, holding it tightly.

"Apparently Kim has developed a weak spot for Shego." Ann mentioned as she observed the two. "Why is that?" She questioned.

"Believe it or not, I'm the only she can still see." Shego answered and everybody in the room became quiet for a second.

"You mean you're not a blur to our Kimmie-cub?" James asked and both Kim and Shego gave a slight nod.

"And I'm afraid her eyesight will get even worse, up until the point she can't see me anymore or the objects around her. So if you don't mind I'd really like to take her to the hospital." Shego explained.

"You two get ready," Ann said as she and James turned towards Kim's bedroom door. "I'll drive you." She mentioned and they left the room. Shego had managed to hurry Kim and by doing so they were on their way within 10 minutes. The drive to the hospital was quiet and quick. James had called his work and had taken the day off; he wanted to be there when his daughter got tested. Neither of them knew if testing Kim would give any results but it was best to have tried. Doing nothing at all wouldn't help the red head at all, so a few tests couldn't do much damage.

Of course Ann couldn't take the day off but seeing as they were all in the Middleton Hospital she could still check up on her daughter. She had already made a few calls and so far nobody had a clue about Kim's condition. She doubted if the tests run by the hospital would give a result. She feared that her daughter's condition might never improve. She could only hope that it wouldn't get worse.

"How long will this take?" Kim asked as she was guided out of the car by Shego. She held on to the villain, lacing their fingers together in a loving gesture.

"Why do you have to be somewhere?" Shego asked as she and the Possibles entered the hospital.

"N-no," Kim stuttered. "I just don't like hospitals that much and I hate tests." She admitted and Shego chuckled at the confession. She too didn't like hospitals and she knew all too well what it felt like to be tested. She had been through every single existing test the hospital could come up with the day after she developed her signature green powers.

The thought alone of going through more tests made her shiver and she actually felt bad for Kim. Though she knew they wouldn't run that many tests on the girl. She figured a full body scan would be in place, a test for eyesight and a brain scan. It wouldn't be a nice experience but at least there wouldn't be any needles involved. Yet another shiver ran down her spine.

"You'll be alright," She said to Kim even though she couldn't get rid of the creepy feeling that had overtaken her. They were approached by a doctor whom kindly introduced himself. He told what kind of tests they would run and it included every single test Shego had thought of. In the end Kim refused to let go of Shego's hand, not wanting to go along with the doctor on her own.

"Kim I can't stay with you during the tests."

"But I can't see anyone here, please just come with me. I can handle the tests on my own but I need somebody I can see to wait for me." Kim begged pulling Shego along and the woman eventually gave in, understanding that she was scared due to her limited eyesight. She went along with Kim up until the moment the tests started.

"I'll be right here okay?" She said and Kim nodded slightly. She let go of the girl's hand and Kim gave her a kiss on the cheek before she followed the doctor into the examination room. Shego sat down in the waiting room, her eyes never leaving the door Kim disappeared through. She sat on the end of the row of chairs, never figuring that tests would take so long. She sat there for almost an hour when Kim's parents joined her as well. They sat down silently and she took a second to glance at them before her eyes switched back to the door. Another hour past and she was really losing her patience now. She never was a very patient woman though it had surely improved since she had started working with Drakken.

2 hours she could handle but a third hour past as well and the frown on her face was growing. She could hardly believe that a few tests would take up 3 hours. _He better come back with some good news_. She thought annoyed.

"Calm down." A voice spoke to her and a hand was placed upon her shoulder. She snapped her head to the side looking at the owner of the hand. "She'll be done in a few minutes now." Ann said in a calming tone and Shego let out a heavy breath.

"I know." Was all she said and she refocused on the door again.

Finally after 3 almost 4 long hours the door opened again. It revealed a dressed Kim and the doctor followed soon. Shego and Kim's parents immediately jumped to their feet.

"Princess." Shego uttered getting to Kim's side. The girl immediately wrapped herself around Shego's arm and they all turned towards the doctor. He had a chart in his hands and an envelope.

"I have the results of the scans for you Mrs Dr Possible." He started and he handed Ann the envelope. "Now about the results of the rest of the tests." He said and everybody remained quiet, looking at him curiously.

"Well is it good news!" Shego snapped at the man, startling the doctor slightly. Kim pulled on her arm softly and Shego sighed, forcing herself to stay calm.

"Kimberly you seem to have heterochromia which causes your blindness. Though your blindness seems to be very selective," The doctor said as he flipped through the charts. "I'm afraid, however, that your blindness can't be reversed." The doctor sighed and he took his glasses off, looking at the flabbergasted family, the one more shocked than the other.

* * *

_Well... it can't be reversed.. but we still don't know why Kim can still see Shego clearly! That doctor kind of told them what they already know, the hospital clearly doesn't have the answer.. but who does? Maybe Wade? Who knows! You might discover it in one of the following chapters^^ And damn.. Kim was kind of needy this chapter.. but hell I'd latch on to the person I can still see if I were half-blind as well!_

_Up to the next chapter._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	6. Nothing but a blur

**Here is an update! Warning it's a bit... sad.. either way..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Through Blind eyes 5**

The trip to the hospital was less than successful. The test results didn't give any extra information and it most definitely didn't give an insight on what might be going on with the young Possible. There was no cure as long as there wasn't an explanation for her condition. Despite the fact that they hadn't gotten their hopes up high the Possibles and Shego as well were quite disappointed.

Walking arm in arm Kim and Shego went back to the car. Silently everybody headed back home, barely wanting to say anything after so many disappointments. Almost completely unable to see her parents, Kim followed them into the house, Shego's hand holding hers loosely. The couple disappeared into the house and still holding hands they went up the stairs and into Kim's room. A heavy sigh escaped the girl's lips and Shego turned to look at her.

"Hey," She murmured grabbing Kim's other hand as well. "We'll find a solution." She said reassuringly and she pulled her new girlfriend close. She held her and slowly guided her towards the bed. She took a seat against the headboard and pulled Kim down, making her sit in between her legs. Arms wrapped around the red head's waist and almost forced her to relax. "You okay?" Shego asked, breaking the silence yet again.

"Hmm." Was all Kim could muster. She leaned her head back, placing it upon Shego's shoulder. She stared straight ahead; her eyes fixed on the pink wall. It wasn't that she was completely disappointed, she hadn't expected any great results. Though hearing it from more then 1 doctor finally made her realize that she might had to live with her condition for the rest of her life. The thought alone was depressing and she wouldn't know what to do if there was never a cure to be found.

Shego slid a hand through Kim's hair, gently catching the girl's full attention.

"I can't believe you're still here with me." Kim whispered almost absentmindedly. She turned slightly sideways, catching the villain's dangerous eyes. Though there was no danger there, just a puzzled look.

"Do I need to explain myself again?" Shego questioned slightly annoyed and Kim shook her head. "You know I said I'd be here for you up until the very end."

"Yes, yes I know it's just unbelievable. I'm so vulnerable right now and you're still a villain. Nights I've dreamed about fighting you and even dreamed about being with you. Though the latter of the two had never been possible. Now… Now you're here and I can touch you, hold you," The red head babbled and she sniffed softly. "You make me all blubbery." She added in an amused tone and Shego snorted at the comment.

"That would be the last thing I'd expect you to become because of me. Sarcastic, yes, evil, maybe, hot for me, most definitely but blubbery? Hell no." Shego spoke thoughtfully and she grinned slightly at the red head. Kim merely smiled and with a deep exhale she leaned in, nuzzling her nose against Shego's neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that was Shego's. Her own arms wrapped around the toned villain's body, realizing that she was comfortable and that she didn't want to let go for a long time.

"Let me guess you could stay like this for a lifetime." Shego suddenly commented.

"Mmm yeah, how'd you know?" Kim asked nuzzling the skin of Shego's neck yet again.

"Well if the way you're practically trying to melt our bodies into one isn't a sign, I could definitely tell it by the way you're trying to inhale me." Shego remarked in a dry tone quickly followed by a yelp as she felt Kim's teeth sinking into her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" She practically shouted as she tried to dislodge Kim from her shoulder.

"I wanted to know if you taste as good as you smell." The girl replied sheepishly and she pulled back, taking in the woman's features. She stared at the flawless pale skin, the mischievous eyes, the full lips and the flawless smile. She hoped it would never disappear from her sight. Silently, feeling as though she was making quite an emotional scene, she reached out and touched Shego's cheek. "You kinda do." She added and she buried her face in the crook of the villain's neck again.

Shego chose not to comment on the girl's mushy scene and let her do her thing.

"As much as I hate to break this up," Shego started pulling away from the red head. "I have to go home and do some stuff." She said as she stepped off of the bed.

"Do some stuff?" Kim asked scrambling to her feet as well.

"I've gotta change into a different set of clothes, take a shower and so on. For your information I'm very keen on my personal hygiene. If you hadn't noticed it yet." She said.

"You'll be back right?" Kim asked as she rounded the bed.

"As soon as possible." Shego replied and she leaned in, capturing Kim's lips in a soft kiss. It kept on going for several seconds, lips moving in synch whilst Kim practically melted into the woman's arms. "Don't miss me too much." Shego joked and Kim watched her leave through the window, still catching her breath as she disappeared. Silently she plopped down on her bed again; her eyes fixed on the window. It wasn't even late but the girl felt tired.

She let herself fall back on her bed, her eyes directed towards the ceiling.

"I could really use a wish right now." She murmured to herself. She didn't know how long she remained in the same position; all she knew was that by the time she looked away from the ceiling she noticed it was becoming dark outside.

"Kimmie?" Her mother's voice carefully sounded from the other side of the door. She looked up slightly, waiting for her mother to enter her room. The door opened slowly and a blur came into her view. "I have some dinner for you." Ann offered and she presented a plate with dinner. Kim looked at it, realizing that she was quite hungry.

Silently she accepted the plate and she closed her eyes when her mother leaned in close, feeling a pair of lips upon the top of her head.

"You know you don't have to be afraid." Ann said and Kim nodded, her eyes still closed the plate in her hands. "We're your parents, we'll never hurt you."

"I know mom," Kim replied and she opened her eyes. "I just wish I could see you again."

If it had been possible Kim would've seen a sad look on her mother's face. The woman took a seat on the corner of Kim's bed. She reached out and touched her daughter's cheek.

"We hope for the same Kimmie and we won't stop until we have found a cure." Ann said and Kim could hear the sadness in her voice. She leaned into her mother's warm hand, her eyes closing, tears getting squeezed out by her eyelids. "You should contact Wade." Her mother added and with teary eyes Kim watched the blur, known as her mother, leave the room again. She sighed deeply and looked down at her plate. She had completely lost her appetite after the small interaction with her mother.

Somewhere she felt sad, depressed, simply empty because she couldn't see the persons she cared the most about. Granted she had Shego, and she cared deeply for the woman. Though she had never thought that she'd miss her family so much, despite being in the same house with them. Her younger brothers, not fully grown, she might never see them grow up into adults. Simply because of the fact that she couldn't see them. She'd miss out on so many things just because of her eyesight. She could barely imagine how people with complete blindness could handle it.

She placed the plate aside and rose to her feet. Silently she walked to the window and placed her hand upon the cold glass. She looked outside, searching for a sign of movement, not only from Shego but any other person. Though there was no one to be seen. _You should contact Wade._ The words echoed in her mind and she figured it couldn't do any harm if she did.

She prepared herself for what was to come. She knew she wouldn't be able to see Wade as she grabbed her Kimmunicator. She turned the device on, watching how it made contact with its creator. A human formed blur appeared on the screen and she smiled sadly.

"Hi Wade." She croaked out.

"Kim! Long time no see!" He blurted out in surprise and she winced at the comment. _Long time no see… Yeah. _

"H-how are you?" She asked.

"Good as usual, still busy inventing new things. How's your eyesight?" He questioned.

"Not improving, I can't even see you." She commented absentmindedly. "About that, you're a genius, couldn't you try to find anything for me?" She asked refocusing on the screen again.

"I'm already on it Kim but so far I haven't had any breakthroughs. You'll have to wait; it's a very difficult situation you're placed in. I'm not even 100% sure that I can find anything for your problem. I'll try nonetheless." He explained and the girl felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Really?" She asked almost inaudible and Wade smiled despite the fact she couldn't see it.

"Really, really." He replied and even though it wasn't sure he could find a solution she was eternally grateful already. A bigger smile split across her face and she wished she could hug him, instead of a hug she placed a kiss upon the screen of her Kimmunicator.

"You're the best Wade even if you don't find a solution." She said and she broke the line.

The Kimmunicator was placed upon her nightstand and she walked back to the window. She was waiting for the moment Shego would return.

Standing in her room almost made her forget about her eyes. She could see her surroundings perfectly and she could see every single thing outside as well. Though the moment humans came in 'sight' she'd be reminded that her eyes weren't completely normal. In a world with only Shego she'd be able to live a normal life. She wouldn't fear others as much as she feared them now. She wasn't a coward but not being able to see a human had a frightening factor to it. It made it hard to trust someone, because trust was usually based on the person's expressions.

She'd never be able to see a friendly face again. On the plus side she wouldn't be able to see an unfriendly face as well. Though she'd rather she those as well than see none of the emotions a person could show through facial expressions. The tone of a voice could give away a lot and she'd have to rely on that from now on. Despite the fact that the tone of a voice could also be deceiving. Overall it couldn't be denied, it was a depressing situation and she felt for all the other people who were going through the same thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the window sliding open. Shego climbed through the opening, a worrisome look on her face as she looked at Kim. Unconsciously the girl had started crying again, her eyes were red and her cheeks were tearstained.

"H-hey, why are you-…" She started but stopped talking the moment Kim threw herself into her arms. Silently she stroked the girl's hair again, holding her as she listened to the sobbing.

"W-we'll never find a cure." Kim choked out, staining Shego's shoulder with her tears. Shego shushed her, telling her not to speak right now. Words weren't needed; the villain knew why the girl was crying. It just surprised her to find her in such a state. Shego moved to the bed, still holding the crying girl, making her sit in her lap. She held her for several minutes, simply waiting for the tears to stop as well as the sobbing. It took a while but it eventually became quiet and with red eyes Kim pulled out of the embrace.

She looked Shego in the eyes and briefly reached up to rub at her own eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled and Shego shrugged.

"You needed it, I understand." Was all she said.

"I… I called Wade today, my mom advised it. So I did." Kim spoke timidly and Shego waited for the rest to follow. "He said he was doing his best to look for a cure. He hasn't reached a breakthrough yet but he won't stop until he finds something. Though he said it wasn't completely sure that he would find something. He might not find anything but I at least know that he tried his best." She explained and she smiled at the kind gesture of the genius.

"That's nice of him." Shego said genuinely.

"Yeah, it is, it really is." Kim smiled and she looked up at Shego again. "You'll stay the night right?" She asked and Shego gave a sort nod at the question. "Thank you." She said and she placed a quick peck upon the woman's black painted lips. She got to her feet, getting out of Shego's warm protective embrace. Smiling she decided to change into her pajamas.

Shortly after Shego had agreed to stay they ended up underneath the covers of Kim's pink bed. Kim had finished the food her mother had offered her and after a brief shower and brushing her teeth she joined the pale-skinned woman. The events of the day had caught up with her and despite them not being quite physical she felt tired. It was tiring, all the crying she had done and the impact of bad news at the hospital. She felt like she could use a good night of rest and had persuaded Shego into going to sleep as well, despite it being quite early.

The new couple cuddled up underneath the covers, Shego's arms wrapping around Kim's waist and pulling her close. They both sighed in content and closed their eyes; drowning in each other's warmth and letting sleep consume them. It didn't take too long before they were in a deep sleep. Their breathing slow and the night peaceful, the threat of Kim's condition forgotten for just a few hours.

Somewhere in the early morning the couple had changed positions. Kim was now spooning Shego, her face buried in dark soft hair. One arm was wrapped around Shego's waist, the other lay above said woman's head. For another few hours their positions remained the same. Slowly the sun started rising again, illuminating the room with its rays. A pinkish hue fell upon the sleeping couple as the rays fell through the pink curtains.

Breathing in deeply a smile spread across Kim's face, her nose picking up the scent of Shego's hair. She nuzzled the back of the woman's neck before she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the lightness of her room. She looked around, checking if she could still see her surroundings and she was glad that she still could. A light smile still graced her face and she turned to look at Shego. She looked at the back of her head, seeing nothing but black hair. It was slightly vague but she didn't think any of it.

A yawn escaped her lips, knowing that it was still early she knew she could catch some more sleep. Within seconds she fell asleep for the second time, her body still curled around Shego's. The mere sound of Shego's soft breathing had helped her fall asleep. It was calming and she found herself listening to it up until the moment she drifted off.

The moment she woke up again Shego was still fast asleep and still wrapped in her arms. The sun had risen completely and was now casting its rays through a small opening in the curtains. The red head watched the beams, following them as they hit the ground. Her eyes drifted to the clock on her nightstand, which told her it was already past noon. Amazed about the fact that she had slept in so late she turned to look at Shego. The woman still had her back towards her and it amazed Kim even more that a thief could sleep so deep and long.

You'd think that a criminal would be a light sleeper, always conscious and on her toes. Yet here Shego was, sleeping like a log.

"I know you're awake princess." Shego's voice suddenly sounded almost startling Kim enough to make her fall off of the bed. She caught herself, pulling on the covers and pulling herself back on the bed. She looked at the back of Shego's head again, a pout on her face.

"That was mean." She murmured and she buried her face in the dark locks again.

"I'm evil, remember? If I don't vent it one way or another, I'll explode." Shego said in an amused tone and Kim simply scoffed at the comment. She pulled back slightly still staring at the black locks, realizing that they were still slightly vague.

For some reason her mouth became dry and she sat up slightly. Her eyes never left the pale-skinned woman lying on the bed.

"S-Shego?" She stuttered unnaturally and the woman hummed in response. "W-would you mind turning around and facing me?" She asked knowing it sounded a bit odd.

Slowly Shego sat up, her hair falling in front of her face. She stretched her body, yawning loudly. All the while Kim held her breath, watching the woman with a certain fearful feeling. Shego threw her hair back, clearing her face and as requested she turned to face the red head.

Kim gasped, scooting backwards, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she looked at the villain.

"What? I can't look that bad!" Shego replied as she watched Kim's reaction. Though she fell silent as she saw tears welling up in the girl's eyes. "Princess?" She murmured reaching out for the girl but Kim moved away. Instead of being touched she reached out herself, touching Shego's face.

"N-no." She whispered as she touched the woman's cheek. "No!" She shouted, startling Shego slightly.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked placing her own hand upon Kim's.

"Don't…." Kim murmured. "Don't, please."

"Don't want?" The confused woman questioned.

"Please… Don't disappear as well." Kim whispered and Shego finally realized what was going on. "You're the only one I've got left, please don't disappear like the others." She repeated over and over again, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kim let her hand fall to the mattress, and averted her eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Shego asked grabbing Kim's hand and the girl merely nodded. Shego's eyes widened considerably, realizing that she too was now vanishing right in front of Kim's eyes. The last person she had been able to see now reduced to nothing more but a black and green blur.

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuun! O_o Shego is turning into a blur as well! Don't hate me! Darn I bet all of you had expected that to happen but had hoped it wouldn't! Am I right? What are they going to do now that Kim really can't see anyone anymore? How much more can our young hero take? And will there ever be a cure for the poor thing! Who knows... I sure don't.. So.. you probably.. with the exception of a few ideas or suggestions, don't either. Let's just see what the next chapter will bring Mkay?_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	7. In this together

**Well after yet another very long time.. the next chapter of through blind eyes! I can keep saying sorry for the delays but this time I was in England so it just wasn't possible for me to write anything. **

**This chapter is.. a bit mean.. but it'll turn out good in the end. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes 6**

Kim hid her face behind her hands, her soft sobbing filling the room. There was a silence that hung around the couple, a painful one. Neither of them knew what to do at the moment. Shego was afraid she might scare Kim with her apparently blurred appearance. Despite it not being her fault she felt guilty as Kim wept again. Due to her blurry appearance the girl had now lost the last person she had been able to see.

Shego remained completely quiet, her eyes never leaving Kim's form. She was trembling visibly and seemed to avoid looking at Shego entirely. She didn't pretend not to know the reason why Kim was crying. She just had no way of comforting the girl. She could imagine that it was difficult for Kim but she also knew the red head needed some form of support right now. Knowing that Kim wouldn't look at her she moved slowly, until she was close enough to pull her into a close hug. It was all she could do, who knew what to say in such a situation? She most certainly didn't and she wasn't going to pretend she knew what to say.

Her best solution was to show Kim that she was still there, despite fading from her vision. It took quite some time but the girl finally became quiet and she had stopped trembling. She slowly raised a hand and placed it upon Shego's shoulder.

Shego remained motionless, letting Kim do whatever she wanted at the time. Kim pulled back slightly, but her gaze was still not directed towards the green-skinned woman. Finally Shego acted, raising a hand and brushing away the remaining tears with her thumb. She wasn't in a hurry, she knew Kim would eventually look up at her, it just took some time. The entire situation was depressing.

Kim finally looked up, her multi-colored eyes red from the tears and her cheeks stained. She forced herself to look at Shego's face, blinking a few times in the hope her sight would return to her but no such luck. All she could see were the contours of Shego's face; her green eyes still stood out but were unreadable. She could see a somewhat sad expression upon the villain's face but nothing more than that. She was now still able to see her expression if close enough though it was just a matter of time, she knew, before that too, would disappear. It was a sad realization but along with that she was sure that Shego would be there for her.

Keeping her emotions in tone was the hardest part. Somewhere she wanted to scream, she wanted to scold and cry at the same time. Though she refused to do so in front of Shego. She had already broken down in tears more than once in front of the thief, which was more than enough. She didn't want to look weak, despite the fact that it was a normal reaction to the situation. Finally after a long while of staring at Shego's face the girl turned away with a sigh.

She knew Shego wanted to question how she could help. She never did though, because neither of them knew what to do.

"I'm sorry." Kim eventually whispered, unable to look at the green-eyed beauty. "I…," She started but she hesitated, biting her lower lip slightly. "I can't handle this." She added and Shego moved to touch her but Kim moved out of reach. "No, it's already hard enough knowing that I'll never be able to see others and it's even harder knowing that I won't be able to see you anymore." The red head continued in the same broken tone. "You're only making it harder if you stay here, constantly reminding me of the fact that you too are now nothing but a blur in my eyes. It hurts to see you." She said, knowing that her words stung.

She could feel the pain behind those words, knowing that Shego felt that exact same pain right at that very moment. She regretted her words but she didn't take them back. She knew it would be easier for her if Shego left. Though something told her that the villain wasn't going to give in that easily. She knew the green-skinned woman quite well, and to say that the woman was stubborn was an understatement. Shego was ready to fight every argument Kim could come up with; they were both aware of that.

"You want me to leave?" Shego asked with a frown on her face. "Why? You know I won't leave you that easily. I'm very capable of helping you in every single way. I've stayed every night for so far and now I have to leave!" Shego asked her voice rising at the end as she bolted to her feet.

Kim held her lips tightly together and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You know we can make this work!" Shego stated as she saw the stand Kim took. The girl's head snapped up, an angry teary look on her face as she finally faced Shego again.

"How? We can't figure this out! There's nothing to work out. I'm going blind and you can't help me with that!" She shouted at the woman. "I'm going blind." She repeated in an angry whisper.

"So that's it? Simple as that?" Shego questioned.

"Yes, as simple as that." Kim merely repeated in a somewhat bitter tone.

"Well it's not, we're in this together."

"Are we?" Kim snapped. "Are we really Shego? Or is it my going blind that's keeping you here because you don't want to be rude. You feel guilty if you leave and you've made yourself believe that we're in this together but we're not." She nearly yelled at the villain whilst trying to convince herself that acting like that was for the best.

"Believe it or not we ARE in this together!" Shego shouted and a spark of plasma crackled along her body. Angrily she took a step towards Kim, making the girl back up slightly. "I'm not here because I HAVE to be here. Believe me if that was it I could've left a hundred times. I'm here because I, believe it or not you stubborn red head, want to be here. That's what you do when you care for somebody." Shego reasoned but Kim merely shook her head, taking another step away from Shego.

"Do you really care? Cause if you did you would've left already." Kim said and her gaze shifted to her window. "If you care you know it hurts to look at you. All you do is constantly reminding me that I'll never be able to see you again and it hurts. It hurts so much that not having you here would be better for me. Maybe not for you but you do understand that it's for the best right?" Kim questioned and her gaze shifted back to Shego's blurry form. "Do you care as much as you claim to care about me? If so, leave and let me work this out on my own." She raised her arm, her gaze lowering to the floor as she pointed at her window and waited for Shego to decide.

It took Shego two seconds to move across the room and grab Kim's face. She pulled the girl close, planting her lips upon Kim's in a somewhat desperate last kiss.

Kim, through aching tears, kissed Shego back, savoring the taste and feel of the woman's lips.

"Just know that I won't be far away." Shego said as she broke the kiss. She looked at Kim's face and placed one last kiss upon the girl's lips before she disappeared through the window.

Kim broke down for what seemed to her the hundredth time that day. She slid to the floor, one hand upon her lips and her eyes red as they gazed at the window Shego had left through. She didn't think she made a mistake, she just knew she'd miss the woman. _Just know that I won't be far away._ The voice echoed through her head and somewhere it made her smile. She knew the woman would be close despite the fact that she couldn't see her. It also made her realize that Shego would still be close when her vision had completely vanished.

"You know for a villain she has a very good heart." Her mother's voice suddenly sounded, startling Kim and making her look up at the blurry invader.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kim asked in a broken voice and she watched her mother move to her bed and take a seat.

"Long enough to know that Shego has a good heart and long enough to know that you made the right decision despite the fact that you love Shego." Ann stated and Kim's jaw dropped as she looked at her blurry mother. "Kim, she's a good woman even though she's a criminal. I'm a mother I know things like that. I know you need some time alone to figure it all out, given it isn't easy that you're going blind. Just make sure you don't push your loved-ones away too far because one day they might not come back to you." Ann said wisely and Kim knew that her mother had a point.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel worse Kimmie." Her mother added as if reading the girl's mind. "I'm just saying this to make sure you always make the right choice. You think you're in this alone but we hurt for you as well. We might not know exactly what you're going through but if you care for someone you can feel the same emotional pain."

"I feel like a dick." Kim mumbled somberly and her mother let out a laugh.

"Don't worry honey, Shego knew you'd discover the truth sooner or later. You just needed a bit of help. I'm sure she meant what she said, she won't be far." Ann said in a comforting tone and she moved around the bed, placing a kiss upon her daughter's head.

"Thanks mom." Kim said with a small smile on her face and her mother silently left her room, leaving the younger red head alone. Her mother's wise words actually motivated her. She had traveled across the entire globe. She had met geniuses, professors and scientist but also medicine men at some of the tribes she had visited in her life. Somebody had to know how to reverse her condition. Maybe not entirely but she would settle for the partial return of her eyesight as well. Maybe some experimental medicines or lotions, she would even try a potion if someone offered it to her.

Within a second she had geared up and without the help of Wade she had arranged a ride to the Mexican border. By foot she wouldn't get far but thanks to her connections she had no problem arranging a flight to help her get on her way. From the border she'd take a train till the last station. She decided to start in the South American jungle, knowing a tribe there who might be able to find a solution for her worsening eyesight.

She had to start somewhere and that tribe was the closest one to her house she knew.

Silently she slipped out of her window and headed for the location where her ride would come and pick her up. She had left her Kimmunicator back home for a reason. She didn't want to be followed by anyone and she knew the thing had a tracking system in it. Hastily she made her way to a field of grass just outside her neighborhood and smiled slightly when she saw a small jet land there.

"Hey Bernice!" Kim said cheerfully despite the fact that she saw nothing but a blur. "Thanks for doing this!" She said as she boarded the jet.

"It's my pleasure Kim! Where do you need to go?" Bernice asked as Kim strapped herself in.

"Mexican border please." Kim answered and the woman gave a nod. The jet took off as fast as it had landed, pushing Kim into her chair as she was flown to her destination. No more than 30 minutes later had she arrived at the Mexican border, thanking Bernice for the ride and thanking, whomever made jets, for the speeds they could reach. She watched the jet take off again; waving after it as it sped off into the distance.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she approached the border. Having traveled a lot she knew the routine of identifying herself at the border as she walked towards the customs post.

"Papers." A manly voice said to her and she looked up at the blurry source of the voice. She handed the man her papers, waiting for him to check them. She looked around seeing nothing but blurs and it frightened her in someway. She wasn't able to see the people around her, she couldn't see what they looked like and it disturbed her greatly. Frowning slightly she turned her attention back to the man who was checking her papers. "All clear, you may pass." He eventually said and he handed her papers back.

"Thank you." Kim said timidly and she swallowed softly as she passed a group of blurs, whom to her opinion, were all staring at her. She wasn't sure if it was true but she sure felt like everybody was looking at her. Avoiding people as much as she could she headed for the train station. It was a 5-minute walk and the only way of transportation to the other side of Mexico available for her at the time.

She stood at the station, waiting for her train to arrive. It would take another 10 minutes before the train would get to her station. It would take 3 hours for the train to make it to the last stop. The stop she had to get off at.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up against a body. She took in a deep breath and looked down, seeing the blurry arms cross her stomach. She tried to move but the grip around her waist tightened, making it impossible for her to move.

"If you don't let me go I am forced to use my fighting skills on you." Kim said in the most threatening tone she could muster. She already tensed her muscles and slightly parted her feet, making sure her stance was a bit more stable. She was prepared to use all her martial arts skills in the situation. No one could hold her like that without getting kicked around. "I'm warning you!" She added when the stranger didn't let go.

"Really? I'd like to see you try that." An all too familiar voice spoke. Kim's body relaxed immediately though her eyes widened considerably when she realized who was standing behind her. "I don't think you can manage that if I keep holding you like this."

Shego chuckled softly as she finally released Kim and the girl immediately turned to look at her. Kim didn't know whether to be angry or happy that the woman had followed her. She eventually settled for a scowl and anger.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked but she raised her hand to silence Shego. "Better yet how did you know I was here?" She asked and Shego remained silent, checking if Kim wasn't going to silence her the moment she opened her mouth. "Well?" The red head asked impatiently.

"I told you I wouldn't be far away." Shego stated simply. "I would've been lying if I hadn't followed you cause, from your house to Mexico is actually quite far away." She added and Kim simply couldn't find any words to say. Somewhere she was touched that Shego did what she had said she'd do. Though seeing the blurry woman just reminded her why she had left in the first place.

So when Shego took a step forwards she backed away again. The woman reached out for Kim's hand, just standing there and waiting for the girl to accept her own.

"Come with me princess." Shego said in a gentle tone and Kim looked at the blurred form of her lover. Shego simply waited, having all the time in the world. "Let me take you away from this train station. You don't want to get on that train. Come with me Kimmie."

"No! I do want to get on that train!" Kim bit back.

"You still want to get on that train if I tell you I'm here with my car?" Shego said and Kim frowned a bit.

"I don't care if you're here in your car. I need to get on that train because I need to get to South America." Kim said and she turned away from the woman, prepared to walk away. A hand closed around her wrist, stopping her from walking away and she looked back at Shego again.

"Stop acting like you're stupid, you're coming with me." Shego said and she pulled Kim against her. "Because I don't want my girlfriend to travel by train if she can travel by car to South America. With me." Shego added mischievously and Kim's jaw dropped her eyes wide as she stared at Shego's blurry form.

"You mean it!" Kim blurted out in surprise.

"Of course." Shego said and she pecked Kim on the lips. "I told you we were in this together and I meant it. Now let's travel to the furthest corners of the world to find a cure for your eyes." The woman offered and with a thousand-watt smile Kim hugged the bad ass, not entirely, evil thief.

"Let's go!" Kim chirped happily and with rolling eyes Shego escorted Kim to her car, knowing that one hell of a trip was waiting for them.

* * *

_Is everybody thinking what I'm thinking? ROADTRIP! Alright.. so they're going to travel the world to find a cure... maybe they'll succeed.. or maybe they won't.. at least they're back together.. You didn't really think that Shego would leave Kim just like that, did you? She's way too into Kim to just walk away and I think it's very sweet of her. Haha, anyway Ann had some help in it as well so Go Kim's Mom! Woohoo! _

_Let's just see how their trip to the South American Jungle will turn out! _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_PS. England was awesome._


	8. Feel your way around

**So I added a poll to my profile and it was kinda decided how this chapter had to end.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes 7**

Shego had grabbed Kim's hand and slowly they headed for Shego's car. Kim held on to Shego quite tight, as if afraid that she'd make up her mind and disappear after all. So shyly as always she almost cuddled the woman's arm, her head leaning slightly on the green-clad shoulder. She spotted the black car easily but refused to let go as more and more blurred persons came in sight. She started to regret her decision. Maybe traveling the world in her condition wasn't a good idea. Former world-saving teen hero, Kim Possible, now reduced to a frightened partially blind unemployed hero.

_It can't get any worse._ She thought to herself as Shego gently pulled her arm free. She watched how the blurry woman opened the car door, motioning for her to get in. Smiling slightly even though her heart still ached she thanked Shego and got into the car. The door was shut behind her and she stared straight ahead, hearing the other door open and close as well. She looked at Shego through the corners of her eyes and sighed softly. Her eyes trailed to her lap and she laced her fingers together.

"You okay princess?" She heard the sultry voice of the woman ask. A pale hand was placed upon her own two, and she marveled in how warm the touch was.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Kim stuttered unnaturally and she felt Shego's hand squeeze hers slightly.

Shego overlooked the stutter in Kim's voice and simply placed both her hands upon the steering wheel again.

"So where does the princess want to go?" Shego questioned, looking out of the front window. She waited for the girl's answer, knowing they would end up in a place where she absolutely didn't want to be. Somewhere without the luxury she had become very attached to. A promise was a promise and if she had to sleep in a swamp for her princess, so be it. The thoughts alone sent a chill down her spine and she mouthed a silent 'yuck'.

"I wanted to start in South America, so somewhere in that direction would be good." Kim said softly and silently Shego agreed starting the car and driving in the direction the girl had given up. Both were strapped into their seats and remaining quiet, Kim looked out of the window on her side. Her head leaned upon her fist and it seemed as though she was deep in thought.

Meanwhile Shego kept stealing glances, looking sideways at the red head before looking back at the road again. She was already bored of driving and they had been driving for a mere 15 minutes. She knew they wouldn't make it to South America before darkness and she didn't know if Kim would agree in staying in a hotel for one night. Shego had high limits and could go without sleep for many hours but with Kim in the car she didn't want to take the risk. She'd rather be rested than tired whilst driving. If Kim agreed it would mean she would have at least one more night surrounded by luxury.

"Do you mind if we stop at a hotel this evening? I don't think I can drive straight to South America without having some rest." Shego mentioned, her eyes never leaving the road. Kim looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"I won't mind, it's a good idea, you need to be rested." Kim replied knowing that she'd be in a closed room with only Shego and no other frightening unknown blurry people.

Smiling slightly as well Shego pushed her car to higher speeds, driving along the shabby roads of Mexico, straight for their destination. It was quiet once again and it was everything except comfortable. It seemed weird; the two didn't have a thing to say. Sometimes Kim or Shego would try to break the silence by asking a simply question. The conversation just seemed to die after the question had been answered. As if they were both incapable of carrying it on. Shego had no idea what the hell was going on between them. Kim, however, had the idea that things were awkward because she had practically dumped the villain back in Middleton.

It was clear one of them had to do something about the situation. Knowing Shego, Kim knew that the woman would be too stubborn to give in. That left Kim with the task to patch things up. She hadn't expected any different, she had been the one who started the trouble and she had to be the one to fix it. She felt bad for the things she had said to the villain. Shego hadn't shown it but she knew the villain had been hurt as well. Maybe not as much as Kim would've been hurt but even villains had feelings, that was a fact. The pale-skinned woman had made that clear several times before.

Now it was up to Kim to unhurt those feelings. She pushed herself over the fact that she couldn't quite see Shego anymore and simply turned to look at the woman. She smiled, remembering what Shego's genuine smile looked like. Though the smirks and grins she usually wore had quite the effect on Kim as well. Shaking it off she refocused on the now, her eyes upon Shego. Slowly she reached out, grabbing the one hand that wasn't latched around the steering wheel.

Shego's lips curled upwards slightly, her hand closing around Kim's. She had a slight look of surprise on her face but Kim couldn't see that. They simply held hands as they glided across the asphalt of the road.

"I'm sorry." Kim blurted out, making Shego look away from the road a few seconds.

"Don't worry," Shego replied and she placed a kiss upon the back of Kim's hand. "We'll work it out, I understand why you reacted the way you did. I probably would've done the same in your situation." She said thoughtfully and she squeezed Kim's hand again, letting the girl know that there weren't any hard feelings.

Their hands remained linked as long as possible. It just made Kim happy to know that Shego was actually still with her. She would've left for good if someone had snapped at her the way she had snapped at Shego. The villain was definitely being the bigger person in this case.

"Where do you want to stay the night?" Kim asked as they passed a few motels.

"I know a good place." Shego mentioned. "It's not far anymore."

"Good cause I'm hungry." Kim said and it definitely helped lighten the mood cause Shego couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. Right at that moment Kim's stomach chose to make a great amount of sound as if agreeing with the girl's statement. It made Kim blush slightly and it made Shego laugh even more.

"The stomach has spoken." Shego said through her laughter and Kim nodded shyly at the comment, knowing she had to have some food quick.

Somewhere during the ride, even though Shego had told her it wouldn't take long, Kim dozed off. Her hand remained wrapped around Shego's, though less tight, her head situated against the window.

Shego decided against waking Kim, knowing that some rest would do her good. During the quiet ride she couldn't help but wonder if there was a cure out there for Kim. If it couldn't be found in the South-American jungle they would have to look elsewhere. Shego had a few ideas of where to look but none of them gave the guarantee of a successful cure. At least the girl could still see her surroundings and objects. She wouldn't be helpless, Shego knew that Kim would eventually learn to cope on her own. Though as she drove she didn't want to pay any mind to it.

They finally, after another 20 minutes, arrived at the place Shego had been looking for. It was a 5-star hotel, one she had used many times after her fights with Kim. It wasn't always tropical islands; she enjoyed her simple hotels as well. She pulled up at the front of the hotel and she turned towards Kim. She leaned towards the girl and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Kimmie," She murmured against the girl's ear. "Wake up, we're at the hotel." She said and Kim slowly started stirring, her eyes fluttering open.

"Really?" Kim asked, looking at Shego with sleepy eyes.

"Yep, come on, get out." She said with a grin and she stepped out of the car. Kim followed swiftly and Shego handed her keys to the first employee of the hotel she spotted. "If you even scratch it one tiny bit I'll make you eat fire." She threatened in the sweetest voice she could set up. The man nodded quickly, his eyes fearful as Shego handed her keys.

"Come on princess," Shego said, offering Kim her hand. "Let's get the best room there is." She added and Kim immediately latched onto Shego's hand. She looked around hesitantly, seeing nothing but blurs again. Despite Shego being a blur as well she trusted the woman the most. "Don't be afraid, I'm here." Shego said as if she could sense that Kim was being hesitant. Kim smiled up at the woman, following her to the desk.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The woman at the desk questioned.

"Yeah, hello, I'd like your best room for a night please." Shego said and the woman smiled at her, typing in the info. "The name is Go by the way." Shego added.

"Alright Miss Go, you'll be staying in the presidential suite it's on the top floor. Eduardo here will escort the two of you to your floor." Shego grinned at the woman, accepting the key and guiding Kim towards Eduardo. There were no words spoken as they followed the man into the elevator.

"Well princess, bask in the luxury that I'm used to." Shego announced as she opened the door and presented the room to Kim with one hand. Kim's jaw almost dropped as her eyes fell upon the room; it was large and had a great view. It had dark blue carpet, a double king-sized bed, a bath and shower, a mini-bar, a lounge and a large balcony with lounging chairs.

"T-this is.. this is amazing. It's.. it's too much. How can you afford this?" Kim suddenly blurted out as Shego closed the door behind them.

"Uh hello? I was never poor; I'm a Go? As in I have an entire city named after me Go?" Shego mentioned casually and Kim decided to drop it, not wanting to doubt Shego now that she needed her more than ever. Suddenly a yawn escaped the red head, her eyes tearing up as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Well let's get you to bed shall we?" Shego offered, figuring that Kim was still tired.

The girl suddenly blushed, rubbing her hands together shyly.

"Uhm." She started, making Shego look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Can we, you know, cuddle?" She asked softly and if Shego hadn't heard it herself she wouldn't have believed it.

"Sure princess." Came as a reply and the two ladies moved to the bed. The mood between them had been quite awkward and this sudden need to cuddle didn't entirely improve it. The situation remained awkward as they both settled down on the bed, Kim scooting over slowly to make contact with the super-powered woman. Said woman wrapped her arm around the red head, pulling her as close as possible. "What's up pumpkin?" She asked as Kim started nuzzling the skin of her neck.

"I was just wondering," Kim started as she kissed the skin she was nuzzling. Her blush brightening as she pulled back to look at the blurry woman. "H-how far have you gone with women?" She finally asked and if it had been possible she would've seen Shego stare at her in surprise, her mouth hanging open slightly. The woman's brain immediately went into overdrive, wondering what Kim was trying to get to. She seriously started wondering if the girl wanted to take things a step further. She, of course, wouldn't complain but she wasn't sure if Kim was ready for it all. She was pretty sure the girl had no experience at all.

"You mean sex-wise?" She finally questioned and Kim gave the slightest nod. "Well well I never knew you were interested in that Kimmie. As for your question I went all the way, with a few women, some one night stands and a relationship that ended up in a disaster. So I'll admit that I have my fair share of experience." Shego explained. "Does my princess have any experience in that area?"

"I.. I've petted.. but nothing serious." The girl stuttered.

"Would you like to try?" Shego asked, a mischievous look on her face, one eyebrow rising as she watched how the girl turned the color of her hair.

"What?" She squeaked out. "C-can I?" She squeaked in the same tone, making Shego grin even wider.

"You can do whatever you like," Shego said and she leaned in, grazing Kim's earlobe with her teeth. "Princess." She said, releasing the girl's earlobe.

Kim's jaw fell and she practically choked on her tongue as Shego positioned herself just right for the red head. With sweaty and trembling hands, Kim turned to face Shego, looking the blurry woman up and down. She could already imagine the curves and stretch of the villain's muscles underneath the thin layer of that green and black suite she was wearing.

"Come and explore the secret called Shego." The villain said and Kim watched how the blurry woman reached around and unzipped her suit just partially. She rolled off of the bed, moving to close the curtains. Kim immediately scrambled to her feet, following Shego and wrapping her arms around Shego's waist. "Do it." Shego said as she felt Kim's body press up against her back.

Still trembling Kim searched the zipper and when she found it she pulled it down completely. Her hands slid underneath the fabric of Shego's suit, pushing it off her shoulders. She felt her throat go dry when she didn't find a bra on the woman. She continued to peel the suit down, her lips placing soft kisses along the green skin. She had no idea what she was doing but she pulled the suit completely down and Shego stepped out of it, kicking it aside.

Kim rose from her knees, noticing a tiny piece of black fabric that couldn't even be called underwear 'cover' Shego. Her hands slid across those endless legs, across the skin of the woman's backside and up to her neck again. She pushed the black mane aside, nipping at the back of Shego's neck a bit harder than normal.

The villain hissed, gripping the curtains and almost pulling them off of the curtain rod.

"You sure you haven't done this before Kimmie?" Shego asked as Kim made her skin heat up with the slightest touch.

"I'm sure," Kim replied pulling on the elastic of Shego's thong and releasing it with a slight snap. "But now that I can barely see you I'll just have to memorize every single part of you and what better way is there than feel my way around?" Kim asked in a husked tone, her hands sliding to Shego's front. Her nails raked along Shego's ribs, leaving tiny marks on the skin.

She heard the woman suck in a breath and smiled secretly. Slowly her hands moved up to the curve of Shego's breasts, cupping the generous mounds with her small hands. She rubbed them together, feeling the nipples harden beneath her palms.

The villain gripped the curtain a bit tighter feeling her knees weaken beneath Kim's soft touch.

"God it looks like, aah," Shego started but was cut off as Kim's teeth bit in her earlobe. "You got talent for this cupcake." She finally finished feeling the warm little hands roam her body.

Kim hummed happily as she explored the voluptuous curves of the villain. She had never imagined that simply touching somebody could have such a big influence on both Shego and herself. It thrilled her as she felt the soft skin beneath her fingertips. To her it was better than looking at the pale-skinned woman. She felt a chill run up her spine as something close to a moan escaped Shego's lips.

"Shego," She let out in a breath, her face buried in those black tresses. "We should really move to the bed." She added in the same breathy tone and Shego agreed wholeheartedly. Releasing the woman temporarily they moved back to the bed. Kim kicked off her shoes and pulled the belt out of her pants, throwing it aside.

Shego lay down on her back and Kim positioned herself beside her, lying on her side.

Her eyes were fixed on the blurry black cloth, the only piece of clothing that was still situated on Shego's body. She just wanted to rip the thing out of the way but she remained slightly hesitant. She didn't know how to go any further than petting. She had seen it in movies and had tried to pleasure herself but it wasn't a big success. She was never the type who was really sexually active. Shego just brought it up in her; the woman drove her crazy in someway.

"I… I don't know how to continue." Kim said, biting her lower lip as she kept looking at the garment. Shego immediately rolled to her side as well, her head leaning on her propped up hand.

"What do you want to do?" Shego asked, watching Kim's face carefully.

"E-everything! I just haven't done anything beyond exploring yet. Ever!" Kim replied slightly embarrassed. Suddenly Shego leaned in, almost jumping the girl and making her yelp as she took control. She straddled Kim and buried her face in the crook of Kim's neck. She sunk her teeth into the skin there, her hand moving down to grip the red head's hip.

Kim gasped at the sudden action and Shego smiled, moving her thigh in between Kim's legs. She pushed against the red head, making her squeal as her thigh came in contact with her intimate parts. Her tongue dragged across the skin of Kim's neck, moving to her lips and capturing them in a breath taking rough kiss. She moved her thigh upwards again, making those multi-colored eyes snap shut in pleasure. Her hand gripped the same hip a bit tighter, her tongue pushing past Kim's lips.

Though just as sudden as the attack had started it stopped again. Shego rolled off of the girl, rolling back onto her side to look at Kim again.

The hero's face was bright red; her chest was heaving up and down heavily. Her eyes had darkened considerably and her lips were swollen after Shego's attack.

The villain admired her work, admitting that Kim looked incredibly good in a turned-on state with messy hair. She leaned in again and kissed the girl's ear before whispering: "I bet you just want to jump my bones very bad now."

And she did.

* * *

_Ooooooh.. well it did happen.. I just didn't describe it.. Maybe I will in the next chapter, or maybe I won't, god who knows? I sure don't._

_Kim is still unsure when it comes to people but I think our happy couple have set their differences aside in a very good way =)_

_Up to the next chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	9. One decision, two requests

**Next chapter! You're all thinking.. FINALLY.. sorry.. I keep having trouble writing this story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Through Blind Eyes 8**

A soft moan escaped from Kim Possible's throat. She turned underneath the covers, smiling slightly as she turned to crawl up against Shego's warm body. She refused to open her eyes as she hugged the woman, knowing that the sun had once again risen. They hadn't gotten much sleep that night and Shego had been more active than Kim had that night. The girl could only imagine how tired Shego might feel. Kim could only grin at the thought; she hadn't felt this happy for weeks. _God how could I ever miss out on something as amazing as this?_ She thought to herself.

She finally gave in and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. The grin remained on her face and she softly nuzzled Shego's bare shoulder.

"Mmm." The woman responded softly, causing Kim to giggle and switch to small kisses. Her lips ghosted along the soft pale skin of the villain, causing Shego to stir as well. She continued to tease the woman with soft touches until she finally completely woke up.

"Good*kiss* morning*kiss*" Kim said as she watched Shego's eyes flutter open.

"Hello to you too." The villain replied and she grabbed Kim, pulling her into a deep kiss. The red head practically squealed as she was pulled on top of the villain. "How about a nice wake up work-out?" Shego asked with a teasing grin on her face.

"Aren't you tired?" Kim asked and her eyes closed as Shego's fingertips buried themselves in her lower back.

"After all that work I did last night you think I would be," She said and she sat up, burying her face in the crook of Kim's neck. "But I can't get enough of you." She added and she closed her lips around a patch of skin, sucking on it until she was sure she had left a mark. Kim's fingers threaded to her black locks, holding her in place.

"Well I can't say no to that." Kim said in a breathy tone, making Shego groan in satisfaction. It didn't take long before the couple resumed their newfound activity. Already being completely nude it made it easier to get started. The villain proved to the red head, that she indeed, wasn't too tired to go another round. She proved she wasn't too tired to go 3 more rounds. Result? A sweaty heavy breathing heap once known as Kim Possible collapsed to the bed.

A grinning, lightly sweating Shego, lay down besides her, looking at the girl as she tried to catch her breath.

"I didn't get to return the favor!" Kim complained as soon as she had caught her breath. Shego smiled and closed in, kissing her softly, her hand stroking the girl's cheek.

"No need, I'm thoroughly satisfied." She mentioned and she pulled away from the girl. "It's time to get dressed, I'm going to take a shower okay?" And Kim nodded as the woman left the room without a single piece of clothing to cover her. It gave Kim the chance to check out Shego, though with her blurred vision she couldn't see a lot. Slightly disappointed about this one fact she too got out of bed. She briefly considered joining Shego underneath the shower but was afraid the woman might reject that idea, so she declined the idea herself.

"Princeesssss." She heard Shego call suddenly. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She heard the villain say and it took Kim about 5 seconds to realize she was just invited to join the green-skinned woman in the shower. She bolted through the room, slowing down at the bathroom door, keeping it cool as she entered the large room. Shego was already underneath the shower, her pale shapely body visible behind the glass door. Being naked had its advantages; Kim immediately slipped into the shower, her arms wrapping around Shego's waist.

She placed a soft kiss upon the wet skin of Shego's shoulder. Said woman leaned into Kim's embrace, letting out a soft shivering breath. The mere sound of it made Kim shiver as well and she gripped the woman tighter.

"Kimmie." Shego murmured and tiny hands roamed softly across her curvy body. "You know we can't do this, we have to start looking for a cure." She said, trying to stay responsible though it was getting increasingly harder as Kim continued her exploration. One would think she had done enough exploring after last night's events but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"Mmm I'm already almost completely blind, we can wait until I'm entirely blind." Kim said without giving her words any thought. Shego knew that she'd be talking different if they had been in a different situation, she chose not to respond to the girl's statement.

"Well I'm still not going to let you return the favor." Shego said, deciding to go along with the careless state Kim was in. She teased the girl slightly, pulling away and running her hands across her own skin. Kim would have none of it, taking a step towards Shego again.

"Stop teasing me." Kim pouted.

"No touchie princess." Shego said grinning and grabbing the girl's hands and pushing the girl up against the wall.

"Oh well, it's not like I could thoroughly satisfy you." Kim replied knowing it sounded harsh. Shego's grin immediately disappeared and she took a step back.

"Say what now?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Don't get me wrong, I know I made you moan and wriggle and all, but I know you never really came." Kim explained, blushing slightly. Shego looked at her, eyebrows completely up in disbelieve. She blinked a few times, shaking her head slightly as she tried to wrap her mind around the new fact.

"Y-you're telling me you know I never came?"

"I was really close, I could sense it but you faked it." Kim said and Shego's jaw dropped at that.

"I bet you can make me come." Shego grunted and she stepped forward, pushing her body fully against Kim's, making the girl moan at the skin to skin contact. Shego's larger hand gripped Kim's and she plunged it southwards. She helped Kim enter her and she kissed her harshly as 3 of the girl's fingers penetrated her. Kim quickly turned them around, pushing Shego up against the wall. A single pale hand threaded through Kim's hair.

Said girl did her best to make Shego reach heights she had never experienced before. Her fingers moving eagerly, while her lips explored and her other hand gripped the woman's hip to keep her steady.

A few minutes later the pale-skinned woman screamed out, finally reaching her climax, her knuckles white as her fingers wrapped tighter around Kim's hair. She finally sagged against the wall, breathing heavily, her thighs trembling. She swallowed thickly, blinking, as she looked at the red head through the steam the hot water provided.

"THAT'S what I've been missing! You're so hot when you come!" Kim finally blurted out and Shego leaned in to kiss the red head softly. Their lips moved slowly, their tongues sliding along each other sensually. It was Kim whom broke the kiss first, stepping away from Shego slightly.

"That's exactly what you've been missing but that's not all." Shego said and she chuckled as she watched Kim's eyes widen. "But I'll save that for some other time." She stroked the red head's cheek and stepped out of the shower. "Finish up, we'll have to leave in an hour or 2." She left Kim standing underneath the shower and dried herself, knowing Kim could see the fuzzy outline of her body. She bent over to 'stretch' her body and after she was sure she had teased the red head enough she left the bathroom.

Kim quickly finished her shower, cleaning herself and almost stumbling out of the bathroom as she tried to dry and dress herself at the same time.

"Shego?" Kim called out and the villain poked her head around the corner of the room.

"What is it Kimmie?" She asked and she watched the girl fumble a bit, her gaze directed at the floor.

"I don't know if I want to do this." Kim finally said and Shego's eyebrows shot up at the confession. "It's really sweet that you want to help me and that you actually agree to this trip but I don't think we'll find a cure. My mom called all the doctors and so-called geniuses she knows and none of them have ever heard about my condition. I seriously doubt that some medicine man will know the solution if they don't have it." The red head explained and Shego shook her head a bit, making sure she had heard Kim right. She approached the red head, whose gaze was still directed at the floor, and placed her hands upon said girl's shoulders.

"Are you absolutely sure? Because… if you are I'll drive us back to Middleton."

"Yeah, not a doubt in my mind." The girl finally answered and Shego couldn't help but smile. She had wanted to help Kim but was also glad the girl decided against the trip around the world. If there was a cure they would surely find it, trip around the world or not. So just like that it was decided by the red head to go back to Middleton. The girls packed what little belongings they had brought and checked out of the hotel. Their exciting night together ended as they drove off, heading back towards the place where they belonged.

Shego drove, of course, while Kim stared out of the window. She tried to avoid looking at people and instead focused on the surroundings. The hills, the nature, the cities and the skies. There was enough to look at, though wanting to look at people gave her a heavy and sad feeling. She was waiting for Shego to fade completely as well but so far it hadn't happened yet. For some reason it took longer than normal, she didn't pretend to know why. She was happy about it, though fear gripped her tightly.

She wondered what life would be without the ability to see. She didn't know any better than having the ability to see. She compared it to having her eyes closed; though permanently, it didn't make it better but it was easier. With closed eyes she couldn't see a thing but she also wasn't reminded of the fact that with open eyes her sight wasn't much better.

"I've been thinking," Shego started out of nowhere, catching Kim's attention. "You can't see people in color anymore and they are fuzzy. Can't it be that you just need glasses?" She questioned.

"That wouldn't explain the fact that I can't see colors." Kim replied.

"I know but that might be because your cone cells are damaged. That leaves you with rod cells which are mainly used in the dark and with those you can't see the differences between colors. To keep it simple you could say you're colorblind. Combine that with bad eyes and you get colorless blurs." The villain explained wisely and for a second Kim turned to stare at her in amazement.

"That might be it but you forgot one thing. Why does it affect people and not my entire surrounding?" The red head questioned.

Shego opened her mouth but closed it again, realizing she had no answer to the girl's question. She frowned slightly, her gaze directed at the road ahead as she rethought the entire situation. She thought she had figured it out but the reason for the disappearance of only humans was unexplainable. She seriously doubted that wearing glasses or lenses would help her. Though it was an option she hadn't tried yet. But if scientists, geniuses and doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with her it wasn't most likely that glasses would be the answer to her problem.

All she knew was that she longed to be home for the time being. She didn't want to risk ending up completely blind while being on the other side of the world. She, of course, trusted Shego completely but she didn't trust herself. She was afraid she might act out and to prevent that from happening she had to stay at home and close to the ones she loved, knew and trusted.

Somewhere halfway home she started dozing off and eventually she let the sleep take over. She hoped Shego didn't mind, the woman had to drive and couldn't sleep whilst driving. Though it seemed like the thief didn't mind at all, she sometimes checked on Kim through the corner of her eye, smiling slightly as she watched the girl sleep soundly. She didn't know what they were going to do when they arrived at Kim's home. All she knew was that Kim wanted to go home and she wasn't going to protest.

She drove straight for Middleton, driving as quick as she could. She hoped she could surprise Kim by having her home when she decided to wake up. Luckily she could go without sleep making it possible for her to keep driving without stops. That way she progressed quickly and before she knew it a sign reading 'Welcome to Middleton' came into view. Her lips curled upward slightly knowing that it was just another 5-minute drive. She checked on Kim and the girl was still fast asleep. _Good._ She thought satisfied. The way home went a lot quicker than the way to the hotel. In a few minutes she pulled up on the driveway of the Possibles and she turned the engine off, turning to look at Kim. She reached out and placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder, shaking her slightly to wake her.

"Kimmie." She said and along with the light shaking Kim woke up, coming face to face with the blurry appearance of Shego.

"Hmm what is it?" Kim questioned sleepily and Shego grinned at her.

"We're home." Shego replied and Kim immediately sat up straight, her eyes wide as she immediately looked at her surroundings.

"H-how… how did you?" She stuttered.

"I just floored it." Shego said and she got out of the car. Kim immediately followed her, practically stumbling out of the sleek sports car. She rounded it, not waiting any longer and leaped into Shego's arms. She thanked the woman 10 times in a row and Shego simply stroked the girl's hair, holding her gently. "It was no problem pumpkin, now come on, let's get you inside, your parents must be worried sick." Shego spoke and she pulled away from the embrace, guiding Kim towards the front door of her elderly home.

They entered the house and at first everything seemed okay, it was silent. Though that changed the moment Ann noticed that her daughter had returned.

"Kimberley Ann Possible!" The woman practically shouted at the red head. Kim winced slightly at the sound of her mother shouting her full name. The older red head came walking into the hallway and Kim couldn't see it but she knew her mother was beyond angry. She could already imagine her mother standing in front of her, a big frown on her face, arms folded in front of her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. "Where have you been young lady? Thanks for bringing her home Shego. Now explain yourself!" The woman said, going from angry to calm to angry again.

"I wanted to look for a cure and seeing as I can't find one here I decided to leave! I can't live like this mom! It's driving me to the edge of a depression, one I most definitely can't handle. I went to Mexico and Shego was actually with me because she supported my idea. I just… made up my mind after we stayed at a hotel in Mexico." Kim explained, trying her best to keep her emotions in tone.

"What happened that made you take an irresponsible decision like that?" Ann questioned, anger still present in her tone.

Kim immediately felt the tears jump into her multi-colored eyes. She looked away from the grey blur and Shego almost immediately wrapped her arms around the red head.

"She can't see me anymore either. I started disappearing yesterday, I'm still a colorful blur but it probably won't be long before that changes as well. How would you feel if the last person you could see disappeared as well?" Shego asked, still holding Kim and her eyes fixed upon the older red head, who visibly calmed down. Her expression saddened as well and she took a step forward, holding her arms open. Gently Shego pulled away and pushed Kim towards her mother.

The younger red head didn't hesitate and immediately collapsed into her mother's arms. She couldn't see her but she still felt the same. She still hugged the same way and her scent was the same as well. Those were the things that wouldn't change despite her worsening eyesight.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, I didn't know." Her mother said soothingly. "I understand that you want to find a cure but you can't just go running off like that. You're strong but something bad could've happened to you." Ann explained and she pulled away from the embrace. "Don't ever do that again without telling us okay?" She questioned and Kim simply nodded in return.

"I have just two requests." Kim said, making both Shego and her mother curious.

"What is it?" Ann asked.

"Yeah what is it?" Shego echoed, stepping into the girl's view. Kim reached up to rub the tears away from her eyes and took in a shaky breath. Her eyes shifted between the grey colorless blur that was her mother and the colorful blur that was Shego. She tried her best to smile at them and told herself that it was now or never.

"First off, I want to quite saving the world for a while. I want somebody else to do it, someone who will do a damned god job." She started.

"Well of course honey, you can barely see so taking a break is a wise decision. I think GJ will do the best they can." Ann reasoned and Kim started shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not talking about GJ," She said firmly and this made Shego's eyebrows rise slightly. Somehow she didn't feel all too comfortable all of a sudden. "I want Shego to do it." She said and said woman's jaw dropped.

"SAY WHAT NOW?" She nearly shrieked at the girl, making Kim wince slightly. "Why in god's name would you want me to do it? Why in god's name do you even think I WOULD do it!" Shego asked and Kim simply raised her hand to silence the woman.

"You work for Drakken, you could work for me as well. I'll even pay you for it, you're the best choice, I know you're stronger AND faster than I am. Plus your eyes, compared to mine, function just fine." Kim reasoned in a somewhat calm tone.

"She has a point." Ann interjected, making Shego pinch the bridge of her nose, and sigh softly at the request. She simply shook her head, waving it off for the time being.

"Alright, let's say I'll do it, what's your second request?"

"My second request is…" Kim started and she became a bit hesitant, biting her lower lip slightly. "I'dliketomoveinwithShego." She said in one quick breath, making said woman's jaw drop for a second time and Ann's as well.

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Was all she could shriek again and all Ann could do was faint.

* * *

_Well no very drastic changes were made in this chapter.. though the requests apparently were a bit shocking to Ann and Shego... Let's see if the older red head will agree to Kim's request and if Shego will agree as well! And WHY isn't she a colorless blur yet? Not much of a cliffhanger.. but it was a good way to end the chapter ^^_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
